Dempsey and Makepeace Heisse Reifen
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Staffel 4 Episode 2 -Eine junge Frau stirbt bei einem illegalen Autorennen. Dempsey und Makepeace arbeiten undercover um den Fahrer ausfindig zu machen. Steckt da noch mehr dahinter? Use goole translator to translate this story into english!
1. Chapter 1

Heisse Reifen

Staffel 4/Episode 2

* * *

Dempsey und Makepeace saßen an ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro und sahen einige Akten durch. Der letzte Fall hatte Harry ziemlich mitgenommen und eine kleine Narbe zierte ihre Stirn.

„Hast du heute Abend was vor, Harry?" fragte Dempsey leise, denn er wollte nicht, dass die Kollegen aufmerksam wurden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihn über den Papierstapel hinweg an.

„Was hälst du von Kino und ein gutes Essen beim Chinesen?", fragte er und stand auf.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihren Schreibtisch.

„Mhhh, was hälst du von einem Video und ich koche?", antwortete sie fröhlich.

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche, was den Film betrifft?", fragte er neugierig und lehnte sich zu ihr rüber.

„Wie wäre es mit einem französischen?", schlug sie vor und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Naaaa, ich hasse Filme mit Untertiteln. Wie wäre es mit Full Metal Jacket?"

„Nein, nein, nein, keine Kriegsfilme. Ich glaube wir haben ein echtes Problem hier", spottete sie und lachte herzlich.

„9 1/2 Wochen und ich akzeptiere kein Nein mehr", sagte er schließlich und grinste frech.

Harry errötete bei dem Gedanken an diesen Film. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was er im Schilde führte.

Superintendent Spikings öffnete seine Bürotür und trat in den Raum.

„Dempsey, Makepeace, kommt in mein Büro. Ich hab einen Fall für euch", sagte er und verschwand.

Sie gossen sich einen Kaffee ein und betraten das Büro ihres Chefs.

„Seit ein paar Wochen organisiert jemand illegale Autorennen in der Stadt. Letzte Nacht kam eine junge Frau dabei ums Leben. Sie stand an der Bushaltestelle, als ein Auto sie erfasste. Der Fahrer ist abgehauen und hat die Frau in ihrem Blut liegen lassen. Alice Mitchell war 32 Jahre alt und Mutter zweier Kinder. Mrs. Mitchell verstarb noch am Unfallort. Leider gibt es keine Hinweise auf den Wagen. Eine Polizeistreife hat aber kurz zuvor versucht ein Autorennen zu stoppen, daher gehen wir davon aus, dass der Fahrer aus dieser Gruppe stammt. Diese Rennen halten die Kollegen schon seit Wochen in Atem, bisher war aber noch niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Ich will, dass ihr euch der Sache annehmt. Hört euch bei euren Informanten um, sucht die Wettbüros auf. Irgendjemand muss diese Rennen organisieren und Geld damit verdienen", erklärte Spikings und übergab eine Akte an Harry.

„Es gibt keine Zeugen, Boss?", fragte Dempsey ungläubig.

„Nicht einen einzigen. Macht euch an die Arbeit und ich will Resultate sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry nickte und öffnete die Akte. Der Anblick der Frau war grauenvoll. Alice Mitchell war kaum älter als Harry und musste bereits sterben. Wieder wurde ihr Dempsey's Spruch bewusst. Das Leben war zu kurz, um es nicht zu genießen.

Sie verließen das Büro und setzten sich wieder an ihre Schreibtische.

„Hast du eine Idee, wo wir anfangen sollen, Dempsey?"

„Ich denke, dass die Wettbüros keine schlechte Idee sind. Sicher bekommt ein junges, amerikanisches Paar ein paar Auskünfte darüber, wo man in der Stadt Spass haben und was erleben kann", sinnierte Dempsey.

„Du meinst es ist an der Zeit mal wieder Undercover zu arbeiten? Ich hasse diesen amerikanischen, ordinären Akzent, muss das wirklich sein?", fragte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du ordinär bist", flüsterte er und sie schaute sich verlegen um.

„Psst, Dempsey, die Jungs können dich hören."

Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und grinste.

Sie zogen ihre Jacken an und verließen das Büro. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in Dempsey's Wagen.

Er fuhr einige Meter und stoppte dann den Wagen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte ihn an. Er strich mir einer Hand durch ihr Haar und atmete tief durch.

„Es ist hart so zu tun, als wäre nichts zwischen uns, Harry. Die Situation im Büro macht mich wahnsinnig. Du bist nur ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt und ich kann dich nicht berühren. Das ist wirklich, wirklich hart", sagte er mit gedrückter Stimme.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, Dempsey. Wenn du dich nicht daran halten kannst, dann...", seufzte sie und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Whow, whow, whow, langsam Prinzessin. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie schwer das ist, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist und ich dich nicht berühren darf. Das war ein Kompliment, Harry", erklärte er.

Verlegen schaute sie auf ihren Schoß. Warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach vertrauen? Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt und sie ihm so viel bedeutet. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass er ihre Beziehung nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte.

„Wir sollten bei Sportingbet anfangen. Wenn jemand über Autorennen Bescheid weiss, dann diese Herrschaften", lenkte sie schnell ab.

Sanft legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich wüsste, womit wir anfangen könnten", flüsterte er.

Sie atmete tiet durch und verdreht die Augen.

„Du bist unmöglich", lachte sie.

„Ich weiss", stöhnte er und küsste sie erneut auf die weichen Lippen.

Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen, innigen Kuss und Harry bekam kaum Luft. Er war ein wundervoller Küsser und seine Berührungen ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen. Sanft streichelte er ihre warmen, weichen Wangen und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Zeit für die Arbeit, Mrs. Carter", sagte er und lächelte zurück.

„Immer bereit, Mr. Carter."

Dempsey steuerte den Wagen durch den Berufsverkehr und sie hielten in der City Road. Das Wettbüro befand sich im 6ten Stockwerk eines Bürokomplexes.

Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 6ten Stock und betraten das Büro. Ein junger Mann hinter einem Schreibtisch blickte auf und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Hi, ich bin John Carter und das ist meine Frau Christine. Wir suchen ein bisschen Spaß und hatten gehofft, sie könnten uns vielleicht helfen", stellte Dempsey sie vor und grinste frech.

„Oh, sie sind Amerikaner, wie ich höre. An was hätten sie denn gedacht? Pferderennen, Hunderennen, Fußball?", fragte der Mann fröhlich.

„Ach Schatz, das ist ja langweilig", stöhnte Harry in ihrem besten amerikanischen Dialekt.

„Ihre Frau ist aber nicht leicht zufrieden zu stellen, was Sir? An was haben sie denn gedacht, Mrs. Carter?"

„Sie wäre nicht meine Frau, wenn man sie leicht befriedigen könnte, mh Honey?", warf Dempsey ein.

„Wir wollten doch was erleben, Schatz. Du hast gesagt, London wäre nicht langweilig aber bisher rennen wir nur durch den Regen und schauen uns irgendwelche Kirchen an. Das ödet mich an, ich will wieder nach New York". schimpfte sie und verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

„Sie hören sie ja, Mr. Mein Frauchen ist sehr anspruchsvoll. Sie ist eben ein richtiger Wirbelwind. Was haben sie noch im Angebot?", fragte Dempsey neugierig.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann, Mr. Carter. Was sie suchen, haben wir nicht im Programm", entschuldigte sich der junge Mann.

„Ach komm schon, Junge. Hilf mir, meine Frau zu befriedigen, sonst kann ich meinen Urlaub vergessen", sagte Dempsey und zwinkerte.

„Komm Schatz, er ist auch langweilig. Ich will wieder nach Hause", stöhnte Harry laut.

„Warten sie bitte, ich hätte da vielleicht doch was für sie", sagte der Mann zögerlich.

Dempsey lehnte sich über den Tisch und steckte dem Mann einen 20 Pfund-Schein zu.

„Hier ist ein Name und ein Treffpunkt. Seien sie Morgen Abend um 10 Uhr dort und seien sie pünktlich. Das wird ihrer Frau bestimmt gefallen. Ich habe gehört ihr Amerikaner steht auf schnelle Autos? Dann ist es für sie genau das Richtige."

Der Mann schrieb ihnen einen Namen und eine Adresse auf. Den Zettel reichte er an Dempsey.

„Seien sie pünktlich, sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro. Im Wagen öffnete Dempsey den gefalteten Zettel.

„Steve Hastings, Parkwood Hotel, Zimmer 211", las Dempsey laut vor.

„Das ist am Hydepark. Eine wirklich gute Adresse. Das war einfacher, als ich dachte. Wir sollten den Namen prüfen und Spikings informieren", sagte Harry und Dempsey startete den Motor.

Sie fuhren zurück ins Büro.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ließ den Namen durch den Computer laufen. Augenscheinlich hatte der Fremde keine Akte oder der Name war eine falsche Identität.

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Dempsey und beugte sich über sie. Er hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken und sie erschrak.

„Dempsey", ermahnte sie ihn und er grinste.

Spinkings kam aus seinem Büro.

„Habt ihr was Neues?", fragte er interessiert.

„Dieser Hastings existiert nicht. Zumindest hat er keine Akte, Sir. Morgen Abend haben wir ein Treffen mit ihm und ich denke, dann können wir mehr sagen", erklärte Harry pflichtbewusst.

„Gut, dann macht Feierabend. Schlaft euch aus, es könnte Morgen eine lange Nacht werden und ich will, dass ihr fit seid. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr mir direkt berichtet, hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", ermahnte Spikings sie.

„Klar, Boss", stimmte Dempsey zu.

Es war bereits Abend geworden und sie verließen das Büro.

„Bleibt es bei unserer Verabredung?", fragte Dempsey angespannt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht", antwortete sie fröhlich und Dempsey war erleichtert.

Dempsey setzte Harry zu Hause ab und fuhr direkt wieder los, um das Video und eine Flasche Champagner zu besorgen. Harry ging geradewegs in die Küche und durchsuchte ihren Kühlschrank. Viel war nicht darin zu finden aber für zwei Portionen Lachs und Pasta würde es noch reichen. Sie band sich eine Schürze um und begann zu kochen.

Gegen 8 Uhr klingelte es an der Tür und sie öffnete. Dempsey hatte sich umgezogen und frisch gemacht. In einer Hand hielt er einen Strauß langstieliger, roter Rosen und überreichte ihn ihr.

Harry war sichtlich überrascht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Die sind wunderschön, Dempsey", sagte sie und sog den Duft in dich auf.

„Genau, wie du", sagte er leise und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, das Essen ist fertig und ich bring es rüber", schlug sie vor und verschwand in der Küche. Die Rosen stellte sie in eine Vase und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie stellte die Blumen auf den Kamin und lächelte ihm sanft zu.

Er zog sein Sacko aus und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Einige Augenblicke später kehrte sie mit zwei Tellern zurück und setze sich.

„Bist du so lieb und holst noch zwei Gläser?", fragte sie ihn.

Dempsey holte die Gläser und schüttete den Champagner ein. Sie stießen an und schauten sich tief in die Augen.

„Dein Glück, Harry. Wenn du weggeschaut hättest, hätte das sieben Jahre schlechter Sex für dich bedeutet", sagte er und lachte.

„Glück für dich, Dempsey. Sonst hätte ich die Schuld bei dir suchen müssen", neckte sie ihn.

Sie genossen das gemeinsame Essen und tranken den Champagner. Harry räumte die leeren Teller ab und Dempsey legte den Film ein. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Hüften. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Brust. Sanft kraulte er ihren Kopf und sie genoß seine Streicheleinheiten. Gebannt schauten sie den Film und Harry wurde unruhig. Kim Basinger räkelte sich lasziv auf dem Küchenboden und Mickey Rourke beschmierte sie über und über mit Honig. Harry presste sich noch fester an Dempsey und streichelte sanft seine Brust. Sie wollte ihn so sehr und sie wollte es geschehen lassen. Es gab nichts, was sie zu befürchten hatte. Sanft küsste sie seine weichen Lippen und drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Sie versanken tief in einander. Langsam öffnete sie den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Dempsey hielt ihre Hand und schaute sie an.

„Sicher?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher", flüsterte sie ehrlich.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper und er streichelte ihren Rücken. Nervös knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Brusthaar. Er lehnte seinen Körper fest gegen ihren und drückte sie auf die Couch. Langsam knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf und genoß den Anblick ihrer weichen, nackten Haut. Ihre Unterwäsche war aus Seide und fühlte sich gut an. Sanft küsste er ihren Hals und schließlich küsste er sie wild und hemmungslos auf den Mund. Sie harmonierte mit jeder seiner Bewegungen und ließ sich fallen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gut gefühlt und die Nähe eines anderen so genossen.

„Warte", sagte sie abrupt und war völlig ausser Atem.

Dempsey erschrak. Langsam stand sie auf und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Nicht hier", sagte sie leise und führte ihn nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Für beide war es eine unvergessliche und leidenschaftliche Nacht. Sie liebkosten und liebten sich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.

„Du bist wundervoll, Harry. Das hätte ich nie erwartet", stotterte er benommen.

„Ist das Eis geschmolzen, Dempsey?" fragte sie und lächelte.

Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Du bist so heiss, Honey. Welches Eis würde da nicht schmilzen."

Harry schmiegte ihren Körper fest an seinen. Seine nackte Haut fühlte sich so gut an und sie wusste nicht mehr, wieso sie solche Bedenken gehabt hatte. Mit ihm zu schlafen fühlte sich so richtig und so gut an.

„Lass uns noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, wir haben eine Nachtschicht vor uns und ich möchte fit dafür sein", sagte sie leise und seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du nicht fit bist, Harry", sagte er und schloss seine Augen.

Harry in seinen Armen zu halten und mit ihr einzuschlafen war ein unglaubliches Gefühl für ihn. Er wusste, dass es richtig war und hatte so lange darauf gewartet. Sie hatte seine kompletten Vorstellungen in den Schatten gestellt. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass sie so hemmungslos und leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Ihre nackte Haut fühlte sich an, wie Seide. Sie war so warm und weich.

Eng umschlungen, ihre Körper an einander gepresst, schliefen sie ein.

Als Harry Stunden später ihre Augen öffnete, lag sie alleine im Bett. Dempsey war nicht da und es war nichts zu hören. Sie stand auf und zog einen Morgenmantel über. Wieso war er verschwunden? War es doch ein Fehler gewesen? Fragte sie sich leise und wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Sie hörte Geräusche aus der Küche. Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Er war nicht einfach verschwunden. Harry öffnete die Küchentür.

„Tut mir leid, hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Nein, nein, ich bin so wach geworden. Was machst du denn da, Dempsey?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir Frühstück ans Bett bringen. Ich war sogar schon Croissants holen. Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte er und hielt ihr zwei Dosen hin.

„Nach der Nacht brauche ich einen starken, schwarzen Kaffee", antwortete sie und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften.

„Ich dachte du hättest mich verlassen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich werde dich nie verlassen, wenn du es nicht willst, Prinzessin", flüsterte er zurück.

„Erst der Kaffee und dann bereit für die nächste Runde?", neckte er sie.

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Du bist echt unglaublich, James Dempsey", merkte sie an und lachte.


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form 1

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, ging Dempsey hinauf ins Badezimmer und duschte ausgiebig. Harry räumte den Tisch ab, als es an der Tür läutete. Noch immer mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, öffnete sie die Tür. Sie hatte keinen Besuch erwartet und war überrascht ihre beste Freundin Angela zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Süße. Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, ich komme auf einen späten Kaffee vorbei", grüßte Angela freundlich und drängelte sich an Harry vorbei ins Haus.

„Ähm, guten Morgen, Angie", stotterte Harry.

„Komme ich ungelegen? Du bist ja noch gar nicht angezogen", sagte Angela überrascht und legte ihre Jacke ab.

„Der Zeitpunkt ist wirklich nicht der Beste. Ich habe eine harte Nacht hinter mir und bin noch ziemlich müde", log Harry und regte sich ausgiebig.

„Ach, ein guter Kaffee wird das schon richten", beschloss Angela und ging in die Küche.

Harry folgte ihr in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Es war ihr nicht mehr möglich Angela los zu werden, das wusste sie.

„Was gibt es Neues bei dir, Harry? Ich habe gehört, dass du wieder bei deiner Truppe bist? Hat da vielleicht ein attraktiver Yankee seine Hände im Spiel?", fragte Angela neugierig und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Ich habe die Kollegen vermisst. Ich bin eine Polizistin und kann mir nichts vormachen", antwortete Harry verlegen und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Kollegen vermisst, Harry? Na komm schon, gib es zu", neckte Angela.

„Wie ist es dir die letzten Wochen so ergangen, Angie?", lenkte Harry ab und hoffte es gelang ihr.

Angela schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte.

„Ich bin hier nicht das Thema, Süße. War James der Grund dafür, dass du zurück gegangen bist?"

In diesem Moment betrat Dempsey die Küche. Zu Harry's Erleichterung war er bereits angezogen.

„Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen, James", sagte Angela und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes", erwiderte er.

Harry errötete und sie wurde nervös. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Angela ihn nicht sehen würde. Die Situation war ihr unangenehm.

„Wir bereiten uns auf die Nachtschicht vor und sind noch Mal die Akten durchgegangen", sagte Harry schnell.

Dempsey kräuselte seine Stirn. Warum log Harry ihre beste Freundin an?

„Ach ja, das ist sicher sehr viel Arbeit und ihr seht auch total abgespannt aus", stellte Angela mit einem sarkastischen Unterton fest.

„Tut mir leid, Angela aber wir haben wirklich nicht viel Zeit. Wir sollten uns nächste Woche auf einen Drink treffen. Es ist lange her, dass wir aus waren", schlug Harry vor und reichte Angela ihre Jacke.

„Ja, wir sollten uns wirklich mal unterhalten, Harry", sagte Angela fröhlich und schien nicht beleidigt.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Angela verließ das Haus, ohne ein weiteres Wort über Harry's Verhalten zu verlieren. Erleichtert atmete Harry durch und ging zurück in die Küche.

Dempsey schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein, gab Harry aber keinen. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich an den Tisch.

„Was ist los, Dempsey?", fragte Harry und schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Was los ist? Du hast mich dastehen lassen, wie einen Idioten. Das ist los! Was sollte das gerade?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst", stellte sich Harry unwissend.

„Wir bereiten uns auf die Nachtschicht vor? Was soll das? Schämst du dich für mich?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde lauter.

Das hatte Harry befürchtet. Sie hatte ihn verletzt und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Aha, du schämst dich dafür, dass wir zusammen sind oder warum hast du deine beste Freundin angelogen?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich.

Sie setzte sich niedergeschlagen an den Tisch.

„Es tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewollte", gab sie ehrlich zu.

„Und warum hast du das getan?", fragte er ernsthaft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wusste, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Sie war anders, als er. Harry wollte nicht, dass ihr Beziehung in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird. Angela war wie die Sun und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis jeder über diese Beziehung Bescheid wusste. Es war alles noch so neu für sie.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Dempsey", sagte sie resigniert.

„Immer sagst du, das ich dich nicht verstehe. Wie soll ich auch, wenn du mir nichts erklärst?", fragte er jetzt etwas ruhiger.

„Ich kann nicht alles in die große, weite Welt hinaus posaunen. Das bin ich nicht, Dempsey. Eine Beziehung ist für mich eine private Sache und geht niemanden etwas an. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, so bin ich eben. Angela kann keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten und das geht mir alles zu schnell. Ich bin ja selbst noch ganz durcheinander", erklärte sie ihm und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, die das Büro betrifft, Harry. Du willst aber jetzt nicht, dass wir uns hier verstecken und unsere Beziehung nur in geschlossenen Wänden ausleben oder?", fragte er skeptisch.

Harry lachte verlegen. Dieser Eindruck sollte nun wirklich nicht entstehen.

„Nein, nein, so war das wirklich nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Angela gleich alles rum tratscht. Angela ist wirklich toll aber sie kann ihren Mund nicht halten. Wenn du möchtest, können wir gerne mit ihr und den anderen etwas trinken gehen. Ich möchte es ihnen selbst sagen", erklärte sie weiter.

Dempsey hatte sich wieder beruhigt und fühlte sich besser. Er stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund.

„Ich mag deine Freunde und ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass du dich für mich schämst", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Keine Angst, Dempsey, diese Gefahr besteht nur, wenn du dich, wie eine Axt im Walde benimmst oder deinen schießwütigen Finger nicht ruhig halten kannst", neckte sie ihn und lächelte ihn an.

„Letzte Nacht gab es keine Beschwerden", sagte er und grinste frech.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen und dann sollten wir noch Mal kurz im Büro vorbeischauen", schlug sie vor und stand auf.

„Bis gleich, Babe", sagte er leise und schlug ihr auf den Po.

„Aua", rief sie und sprang einen Meter nach vorn.

„Wenn ich dich noch länger in diesem Morgenmantel sehe, bin ich gezwungen ihn dir vom Leib zu reissen", drohte er und Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Dempsey breitete seine Arme aus und ging schnell auf sie zu. Mit einem Satz drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Dempsey rannte ihr nach und versuchte sie einzuholen. Doch bevor er sie fangen konnte, schlug sie die Badezimmertür zu.

„Du Biest", rief er außer Atem und Harry lachte herzlich.

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Im Büro wurden sie bereits von Chas und Spikings erwartet.

„Tom und Jerry sind auch schon aus ihren Löchern gekrochen", begrüßte sie Spikings.

„Sie haben doch gesagt, wir sollen uns ausschlafen, Boss", sagte Dempsey und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Damit hab ich nicht gemeint, dass ihr erst im Dunkeln hier auftauchen sollt!", schrie der Superintendent.

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich glaube wir haben das missverstanden", sagte Harry und lächelte freundlich.

„Wie sieht euer Plan aus? Ihr habt euch hoffentlich Gedanken darüber gemacht?", fragte Spikings neugierig.

„Mr. und Mrs. Carter werden hoffentlich zu einem Autorennen eingeladen, das ist unser Plan", erklärte Dempsey fröhlich.

„Toller Plan, Leftenant", seufze Spikings besorgt.

„Wir müssen abwarten, was das Treffen heute Nacht ergibt, Sir. Alles hängt davon ab. Anschließend können wir uns weitere Gedanken über den Ablauf machen", sagte Harry strebsam.

„Ich hab den Namen Steve Hastings an die Kollegen von Interpol weitergegeben und siehe da, es gab einen Treffer. Hastings wird in Italien wegen Drogenhandels gesucht. Vielleicht haben wir hier noch einen dickeren Fisch am Haken", teilte ihnen Chas mit.

„Ich frage mich, was ein Drogendealer mit illegalen Autorennen zu tun hat?", fragte Harry.

„Gute Frage, Harry. Was ist, wenn die Rennen nur vom eigentlichen Geschäft ablenken sollen, damit wir auf eine falsche Fährte gelenkt werden? Meine Nase sagt mir, dass er sich vielleicht so das nötige Kleingeld für seine Drogengeschäfte verdient", sinnierte Dempsey und tippte an seine Nase.

„Was ist, wenn er bei diesen Rennen auf Kundenfang geht?", warf Harry ein.

„Du bist gut, Makepeace. Reiche Touristen, die er so mit in seine miesen Geschäfte rein zieht. Ich bin beeindruckt, für eine Blondine gar nicht schlecht", sagte Dempsey und kicherte frech.

Harry schien beleidigt und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Dann ist es an euch beiden, das heraus zu finden. Geht schon, ihr habt eine Verabredung", forderte Spikings die beiden auf.

Harry und Dempsey verließen das Büro. Sie stiegen gemeinsam in den Mercedes.

„Schau nicht so böse, Harry. Das war nur ein Scherz", sagte Dempsey plötzlich.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt", protestierte Harry.

„Du schaust, als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen. Das war ein Scherz", betonte er zum wiederholten Male.

„Du hast einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor, Mr. Dempsey", sagte sie und schmollte.

„Lass das sein, Harry. Ich kann diesem Blick nicht wiederstehen", warnte er sie und ehe sie sich versah, küsste er sie auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du mich als dumm dastehen lässt", merkte sie an.

Dempsey atmete tief durch und seufzte.

„Wir haben uns schon immer im Beisein der Kollegen geneckt und Scherze gemacht. Es war deine Idee, dass wir uns im Büro normal verhalten und uns nichts anmerken lassen. Jetzt musst du damit klar kommen, Blondie", neckte er sie und grinste frech.

„Ich weiß. Es fühlt sich nur merkwürdig an. Lass uns vergessen, dass ich mich dumm aufgeführt habe", schlug sie vor und lächelte ihn an.

Um kurz vor 10 Uhr fuhren so vor dem Parkwood Hotel vor. Ein Page öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Haben sie kein Gepäck?", fragte der Page freundlich.

Dempsey schüttelte den Kopf und sie betraten das Hotel. Am Empfang wurden sie von einer älteren Dame empfangen.

„Haben wie reserviert?", fragte sie freundlich aber mit einem bestimmenden Ton.

„Wir sind hier mit Steve Hastings in Zimmer 211 verabredet", erklärte Dempsey.

„Mir ist langweilig, Honey", stöhnte Harry.

„Nehmen sie den Fahrstuhl in den zweiten Stock und gehen sie dann links den Gang hinunter. Mr. Hastings erwartet sie bereits", erklärte die Empfangsdame und zeigte auf den Fahrstuhl.

Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den zweiten Stock. Im Flur überprüfte Dempsey noch einmal den Sitz seiner Waffe und legte dann einen Arm um Harry's Schultern.

„Wünsche uns Glück, Liebes", sagte er leise.

„Glück", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Sie gingen den Gang hinunter und blieben vor dem Zimmer 211 stehen. Dempsey klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein", sagte eine männliche, unbekannte Stimme.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer. Ein Mann Mitte 40 kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie mit Handschlag.

„Sie sind die Amerikaner?", fragte er und schaute sie von oben bis unten an.

„Jap, ich bin John Carter und das ist meine Frau Christine. Hoffe sie können für ein wenig Spaß sorgen", lachte Dempsey und steckte sich eine Zigarre in den Mund.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass sie mit dieser Schönheit keinen Spaß haben, Mr. Carter?", fragte Hastings und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harry's Hand.

„Dieser Mann hat noch Benehmen, Schatz. Ein echter Gentleman, du kannst noch einiges von ihm lernen", sagte Harry freundlich und warf Dempsey einen neckischen Blick zu.

„Sie suchen also nach ein bisschen Spaß? Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob sie dafür in Frage kommen," sagte Hastings und starrte Dempsey an.

„Schatz, sag doch was, damit der Mann zufrieden ist. Ich habe keine Lust mich wieder zu langweilen. Mr. Hastings, sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie langweilig diese Stadt für eine Frau von Welt ist. Mein Mann schleppt mich von einem alten Haus in das nächste. Sie können doch sicher dafür sorgen, dass ich mehr Spaß habe, oder?", fragte Harry und sprach mit ihrem besten amerikanischen Akzent. Die Vokale zog sie besonders in die Länge.

„Ich kann bestimmt dafür Sorgen, dass sie eine Menge Spaß haben, Christine", sagte Hastings und zwinkerte ihr auffordernd zu.

„Hey Mister", ermahnte ihn Dempsey.

„Sind sie liquide, Mr. Carter? Sie brauchen ein Kapital von mindestens 10 000 Pfund. Haben sie so viel Geld?", fragte Hastings und starrte Harry weiter an.

Dempsey lachte laut und Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Hastings. Wir haben mehr Geld, als sie zählen können. Für meine Frau ist mir nichts zu teuer", beruhigte ihn Dempsey.

„Dann steht dem nichts mehr im Wege", stimmte Hastings zu.

„Wir sind also im Geschäft?", fragte Dempsey und reichte Hastings die Hand.

„Kommen sie und ihre entzückende Frau morgen Abend um 11 Uhr wieder. Bringen sie das Geld mit und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie den Abend nicht vergessen", versprach Hastings und begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Ach, der Mann ist gar nicht langweilig, Schatz", seufzte Harry und sie verließen das Zimmer.

„Wir sollten den Kerl nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen", schlug Dempsey vor, als sie den Gang runter gingen.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Harry.

„Das wird eine unbequeme Nacht, Harry. Wir überwachen das Hotel und schauen, ob er es noch Mal verlässt. Ich möchte wissen, ob er alleine arbeitet", sagte Dempsey und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf.

„Oh nein", seufzte Harry.

„Ich informiere Spikings, dass er uns in ein paar Stunden eine Ablöse schickt. Morgen Nacht soll Chas eine Wanze in Hastings Zimmer anbringen. Mal sehen, mit wem er so telefoniert" erklärte er und sie fuhren hinunter in die Lobby.

Sie verließen das Hotel und stiegen in den Wagen. Dempsey fuhr den Mercedes in den Schatten einer Seitengasse. Hier konnten sie den Hoteleingang beobachten, wurden aber nicht gesehen.

„Kontrolle für Charly 5„

„Komm Dempsey", antwortete Chas.

„Wir sind drin. Heute Nacht bleiben wir selbst am Hotel und beschatten Hastings. Schick uns Morgen Früh eine Ablöse. Over and out!"

Damit beendete Dempsey das Funkgespräch und drehte seinen Sitz etwas zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry kauerte sich auf ihrem Sitz zusammen. So hatte sie sich die Nacht nicht vorgestellt aber die Arbeit ging vor.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Dempsey und schaute zu ihr rüber.

„Nein, es geht schon. Mir steckt die letzte Nacht ein wenig in den Knochen", antwortete sie und grinste.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du meinst", heuchelte er unschuldig.

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und lachte.

„Meinst du Hastings zieht das alles alleine auf?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir sind hier, um das heraus zu finden. So etwas allein zu organisieren ist eine Menge Arbeit. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er einen Komplizen hat, der für ihn die Drecksarbeit macht", teilte er seine Meinung mit.

„Bist du mir noch böse, wegen Angela?"

„Naaaa, ich verstehe, du willst mich ganz für dich alleine", neckte er sie.

„Wir müssen Spikings noch beibringen, dass wir 10 000 Pfund brauchen. Er wird nicht begeistert sein", seufzte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich leiere ihm das Geld schon aus dem Kreuz", sagte er und schaute ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Hastings ist ein merkwürdiger Typ, er macht mir Gänsehaut. Sind dir seine bösen, dunklen Augen aufgefallen? Wirklich gruselig. Er hat mich angestarrt, als wolle er mich mit den Augen ausziehen", erklärte sie und schüttelte sich.

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen", log er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war erst 2 Uhr in der Früh. Noch 4 Stunden bis die Ablösung erscheinen würde. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte das Knurren ihres Magens zu unterdrücken. Sie hatten seit Stunden nichts gegessen.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger, was ist mit dir Harry?", fragte er.

Sie nickte heftig.

„Kannst du uns etwas besorgen? Ich halte hier die Stellung", schlug sie vor und wusste, dass dies wieder nur Burger oder Hot Dogs bedeuten würde.

„Drüben am Hyde Park ist ein Imbiss. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und der hat offen. Ich bin sofort wieder zurück", sagte er und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Kurz nachdem Dempsey im Dunkel der Straßen verschwunden war, erschien Hastings vor dem Hotel. Ein Taxi fuhr vor und Hastings stieg ein. Harry war unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie rutschte auf den Fahrersitz und beschloss Hastings zu folgen. Das Taxi bog in die Bayswater Road in Richtung Marble Arche ab und Harry folgte ihm in einem sicheren Abstand. In der James Street hielt das Taxi vor einem Pub mit dem Namen „Three Cheers". Hastings stieg aus und bezahlte den Fahrer. Harry parkte ihren Wagen in einigen Metern Entfernung und sah, wie Hastings den Pub betrat.

Als Dempey zurückkehrte, war sein Wagen verschwunden. Überrascht schaute er sich um, konnte Harry aber nicht finden.

„Verdammt, Harry!", schrie er in die Nacht und warf die Hot Dogs in einen Mülleimer. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Wütend strich er sich durchs Haar und war unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Es war das Beste erst einmal abzuwarten.

Harry verließ den Wagen und ging langsam zum Pub. Neugierig schaute sie durch das Fenster. Hastings hatte sich an die Bar gesetzt. Neben ihm saß eine attraktive, dunkelhaarige Frau. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Es ärgerte Harry, dass sie das Gespräch nicht belauschen konnte. Es waren zu wenig Menschen in dem Pub, so dass Harry sich nicht hinein schleichen konnte. Resigniert ging sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen und wartete darauf, dass Hastings den Pub wieder verließ. Hastings wurde von der jungen Frau begleitet und sie bestiegen ein Taxi. Harry folgte ihnen zurück zum Hotel, wo Dempsey wütend auf sie wartete. Sie parkte den Wagen wieder in der Seitenstraße und Dempsey riss die Beifahrertür auf.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Harry!", schrie er sie an und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

„Was sollte ich denn machen?", schrie sie zurück.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, Harry! Was hat dich geritten ihm alleine zu folgen? Es hätte Gott weiß was passieren können", warf er ihr vor und seine Stimme überschlug sich.

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder, Dempsey. Ich bin ihm bis zu einem Pub gefolgt und dort hat er die hübsche Brünette getroffen. Anschließend bin ich wieder bis zum Hotel gefolgt. Es ist also nichts passiert", erklärte sie ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Aber es hätte was passieren können", sagte er nun etwas ruhiger.

„Hätte, hätte, hätte. Ist aber nicht", sagte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend im Wagen, bis Harry das Wort ergriff.

„Wirst du mir zukünftig nichts mehr zutrauen?", fragte sie ihn ernst.

Dempsey seufzte tief und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach ausschalten, Harry. Da gibt es keinen Knopf", antwortete er bedrückt.

„Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht, Dempsey. Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich auch Mal etwas alleine in die Hand nehme. Ich musste ihm folgen, das ist unsere Aufgabe", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären.

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr und schaute in ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen.

„Du hast ja Recht. Hast du sonst noch was raus gefunden?", flüsterte er und vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren.

„Das du dich wirklich um mich sorgst", sagte sie und lächelte.

Der Rest der Nacht verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Gegen 6 Uhr erschien endlich die Ablösung und Dempsey und Makepeace verließen die Observation.

Harry fuhr direkt nach Hause und stoppte den Wagen in der Auffahrt.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte sie leise.

„Wenn du mir ein gutes Frühstück machst, spricht nichts dagegen", antwortete er und grinste frech.

Er nahm eine kleine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum und beide betraten das Haus.

„Du hast eine Tasche gepackt?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Man weiß ja nie. Bei dir muss man auf alles vorbereitet sein", neckte er sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Ich mache Frühstück und du kannst Spikings beibringen, dass wir 10 000 Pfund benötigen", schlug sie vor und hängte ihre Jacke an den Ständer.

Einige Minuten später kam Dempsey ebenfalls in die Küche. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete sie eindringlich.

„Warum starrst du mich so an? Was hast Spikings gesagt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„An diesen Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Hast du den Boss nicht bis hierher schreien gehört? Er hat uns das Geld aber schließlich zugesichert. Wir sollen heute Abend ins Büro kommen", erklärt er ihr.

„Ich brauche ein heißes Bad", stöhnte Harry und massierte sich den Nacken.

„Dann sollten wir frühstücken und das direkt erledigen", sagte er sanft und ging zu ihr.

„Warum sollen wir warten?", fragte sie leise.

„Das ist die beste Idee seit Stunden", flüsterte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

Das Toast sprang aus dem Toaster, wurde aber von beiden nicht mehr beachtet.

„Du bist so sexy, Harry", flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihren Nacken.

„Lass uns rauf gehen und ein heißes Bad genießen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu.


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem sie ein gemeinsames Bad genossen hatten, servierte Harry ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Dempsey saß am Tisch und las die Tageszeitung.

„Wer ist diese Brünette bei Hastings? Meinst du, dass könnte seine Komplizin sein?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Oder sie ist einfach nur sein kleines Vergnügen", antwortete Dempsey und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinst du sie wird heute Abend auch dort sein? Ich bin wirklich neugierig, was uns dort erwartet. Was kann 10 000 Pfund wert sein?", fragte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Ich habe genauso wenig Ahnung, wie du Harry. Kannst du vielleicht jetzt einfach mal abschalten?", fragte er und schaute sie über die Zeitung hinweg an.

Sie nahm ihre Tasse in beide Hände und schlürfte ihren Tee. Neugierig starrte sie Dempsey an.

„Bist du nicht neugierig, Dempsey? Das ist eine Menge Geld", merkte sie schließlich an.

„Harry!", ermahnte er sie und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig mit deiner Fragerei. Wir werden es heute Abend erfahren, vorausgesetzt, dass du nicht wieder einfach verschwindest", sagte er ernsthaft.

Sie seufzte tief und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, ich bin totmüde", sagte sie schließlich und stand auf.

„Ich dachte schon, das würdest du gar nicht mehr sagen. Das ist dein zweit bester Vorschlag", neckte er sie, stand auf und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Oh Dempsey, du kriegst den Hals wohl nie voll. Wir gehen jetzt schlafen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Dempsey war wirklich unglaublich, dachte sie. So viel Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben erlebt. Seine Hingebung überraschte sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Nie war es ihr in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein Mann sie so begehren würde, wie er.

Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf öffnete Harry die Augen. Dempsey lag neben ihr und schlief tief und fest. Sie beobachtete ihn für einige Minuten, dann schlug auch er die Augen auf.

„Hallo, Tiger", stöhnte er leise.

Sie sagte nichts und schaute ihn nur an.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er verlegen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich beobachte dich", flüsterte sie und lächelte.

„Hör auf damit, dass macht mich nervös, Harry", sagte er und reckte sich ausgiebig.

„Es ist schön mit dir aufzuwachen", gestand sie ihm sanft.

Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und drückte sie an sich.

„Das hättest du schon viel eher haben können, Prinzessin. Glück für dich, dass ich nicht aufgegeben habe, du hättest was verpasst", sagte er frech.

Sie presste ihren Mund auf sein Ohr und biss leicht hinein.

„Autsch", rief er und kitzelte sie im Nacken.

„Du hast für deine Frechheiten noch was ganz anderes verdient", drohte sie ihm und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich kann dir zeigen, was du verdient hast, Leftenant", stöhnte er und warf sich auf sie.

Mit beiden Händen griff er ihre Handgelenke und drückte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf auf die Matratze. Sie wand sich unter ihm und versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch er war zu kräftig. Er bewegte sich sanft auf ihrem Körper und küsste sie hemmungslos auf den Mund. Beide versanken in einem innigen, liebevollen Kuss.

Erneut spürte Harry seine Hingabe und seine Liebe. Sie liebte es mit ihm zu schlafen. Er war unglaublich zärtlich und vorsichtig und doch so passioniert.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Harry erschrak.

„Lass es klingeln", bat Dempsey eindringlich und streichelte sanft ihren Körper.

„Ich kann nicht", stöhnte sie und griff nach dem Hörer.

„Hallo?", sagte sie völlig außer Atem.

„_Makepeace? Bist du das? Ist was passiert?"_, fragte Spikings angespannt.

Harry hielt die Sprechmuschel.

„Das ist Spikings", flüsterte sie Dempsey zu.

Dempsey ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Stimmungskiller, dachte er und seufzte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sir. Ich bin etwas in Eile", log Harry glaubhaft.

„_Ich habe das Geld besorgt und es liegt abholbereit im Büro. Kannst du mir sagen, was damit passiert?"_, fragte der Chef neugierig.

„Leider nicht, Sir. Das Geld ist die Voraussetzung um eine Einladung zu bekommen. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, was uns heute Abend erwartet aber ich berichte es sofort, wenn ich es raus gefunden habe", erklärte sie und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

„_Es ist 8 Uhr und ich erwarte euch in einer Stunde im Büro, hast du mich verstanden?"_, ordnete er streng an.

„Ich rufe Dempsey an und wir kommen, so schnell es möglich ist", versprach Harry und legte auf.

„Was wollte der Alte?", fragte Dempsey niedergeschlagen.

„Zeit für die Arbeit, Dempsey. Wir sollen ins Büro kommen. So schnell, wie es uns möglich ist", berichtete sie.

Zärtlich schlang er wieder seine Arme um sie.

„Schnell? Mhhhh, ich bin nicht gerade von der schnellen Truppe. Möglich ist viel aber nicht in einer Stunde im Büro zu sein", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sie liebten sich hingebungsvoll und die Zeit verging, wie im Fluge. Eine Stunde später schaute Harry erschrocken auf die Uhr.

„Wieso kann ich dir einfach nicht wiederstehen?", fragte sie und lächelte sanft.

„Das fragst du noch? Ich bin smart, liebevoll, hingebungsvoll, gut aussehend, zärtlich...", schwärmte er von sich selbst.

„Laut, eingebildet, grob, unmöglich, ungehobelt", führte sie eine Aufzählung fort.

„Wenn ich das alles bin, wieso bist du dann mit mir zusammen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Weil ich jede dieser Macken liebe", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Und ich liebe alles an dir, Harry. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und streichelte sanft seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, James", sagte sie leise, kaum hörbar.

Er drückte sie fest an sich und war glücklich. Endlich hatte er die Worte von ihr gehört, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte. Ihm wurde warm und sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Sie hatten wirklich eine Chance und dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Er würde sich die größte Mühe geben sie glücklich zu machen, auch wenn das nicht immer ganz einfach war. Harry war anders als die Frauen, die er bisher gekannt hatte. Aber sie liebten sich und das war das Einzige was im Moment zählte.

Mit einer Stunde Verspätung erschienen sie im Büro. Spikings war wütend und lief aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Was an einer Stunde habt ihr nicht verstanden? Hier macht jeder, was er will! Ich hüte hier einen Sack voller Flöhe und so langsam reicht es!", schrie er und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.

„Es war meine Schuld, Boss. Ich war nicht zu Hause, als Harry auf meinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hat. Als ich ihn abgehört habe, bin ich gleich losgefahren. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie uns ins Büro rufen", log Dempsey und versuchte nicht verlegen zu wirken.

„Hier ist das Geld. Bring es mir wieder mit, wenn ihr den Fall gelöst habt! Ich will jeden Penny wieder sehen, haben wir uns verstanden? Jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit", schrie Spikings und warf ihm einen Umschlag zu.

Sie verließen wortlos das Büro und fuhren mit dem Mercedes zum Parkwood Hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Vor dem Hotel hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge zusammen gefunden. Dempsey und Makepeace stiegen aus ihrem Fahrzeug und näherten sich der Gruppe. Unter ihnen war auch Hastings. Neben ihm stand die attraktive, dunkelhaarige Frau. Als Hastings die beiden erblickte, kam er direkt auf sie zu.

„Schön sie zu sehen, Mrs. Carter", sagte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Hastings", erwiderte Harry zurückhaltend.

Hastings schüttelte Dempsey die Hand und begrüßte ihn weniger überschwänglich.

„Haben sie das Geld, Mr. Carter?", fragte Hastings und starrte Dempsey neugierig an.

„Natürlich. Ein Mann, ein Wort", antwortete Dempsey kurz und überreichte den Umschlag.

„Dann können wir direkt starten. Lassen sie ihren Wagen hier stehen, wir fahren mit meinem", sagte Hastings und deutete auf eine Limousine.

Die junge, hübsche Frau öffnete ihnen die Fahrzeugtür.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist meine Partnerin und Lebensgefährtin Jill Walker", stellte er die junge Frau vor.

„Sehr hübsch", stellte Dempsey fest und zwinkerte Jill zu.

Harry gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm.

„Fahrt ihr vor, ich komme mit Mr. Und Mrs. Jackson nach", schlug Jill vor, als eine weitere Limousine vorfuhr.

Hastings half Harry in den Wagen einzusteigen. Noch bevor Dempsey einsteigen konnte, hatte sich Hastings bereits neben sie gesetzt. Missmutig nahm Dempsey platz.

„Ich hoffe sie genießen ihren Aufenthalt hier in London?", fragte Hastings, als der Wagen losfuhr.

„Ach, wissen sie, Mr. Hastings, London kann New York einfach nicht das Wasser reichen. Hier sind alle so steif und das Wetter ist immer schlecht. Mein Mann steht auf Kultur und Architektur aber für mich ist das alles nur langweilig", stöhnte Harry.

„Ich denke, dieser Abend wird nicht langweilig. Sie werden auf ihren Geschmack kommen", versprach Hastings.

Sie fuhren eine Weile durch die Dunkelheit. Der Wagen hielt vor einer alten Stadtvilla. Davor parkten einige Sportwagen, in denen junge Männer saßen, die Rennhelme trugen.

Als sie die Limousine verließen, fuhr ein zweiter Wagen vor. Jill und die Jacksons stiegen ebenfalls aus.

„Ich erkläre ihnen jetzt die Regeln", sagte Hastings und winkte den Fahrern zu, die ihre Autos in Position fuhren.

Dempsey fiel ein Fahrzeug auf, dessen Motorhaube frische Unfallspuren aufwiesen.

„Ist das eine 69ger Corvette?", fragte Dempsey aufgeregt.

„Sie haben ein Auge fürs Detail, Mr. Carter. Darf ich jetzt bitte die Regeln erklären?", sagte Hastings und blickte Dempsey an.

„Was ist mit dem schönen Stück passiert, Mr. Hastings?", fragte Dempsey aufrichtig interessiert.

„Es gab einen kleinen Unfall aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache", winkte Hastings ab.

Harry ging zu Dempsey und sie schauten sich das Fahrzeug genauer an.

„Ein wirklich schönes Stück, nicht war Schatz?", schwärmte Harry.

„Das könnte der Wagen sein", flüsterte er Harry zu.

„Würden sie jetzt bitte wieder zu mir kommen?", forderte sie Hastings auf.

Sie gingen zurück zu Hastings, ließen den Wagen aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Wir befinden und hier auf der New Cross Road. Das Rennen führt weiter über die Old Kent Road bis zur New Kent Road. Der Kreisverkehr wird einmal umfahren und das Ziel befindet sich wieder hier in der New Cross Road. Die Strecke hat ein Länge von 5,2 Meilen. Sie haben jetzt die Möglichkeit sich ein Fahrzeug auszusuchen, auf das sie setzen möchten. Schauen sie sich die Fahrzeuge genau an", erklärte Hastings und forderte sie auf sich die Fahrzeuge anzusehen.

Nach einigen Minuten stand ihre Wahl fest.

„Mr. Hastings? Wir haben uns für die Corvette entschieden aber ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen", merkte Dempsey an.

Hastings lächelte zufrieden. Es war einfacher als er dachte den reichen Yankees das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen.

„Wird der Wagen immer von dem selben Fahrer gesteuert? Kommt er hier aus London und kennt die Strecke?", fragte Dempsey ernsthaft.

„Tom ist ein junger Student und in London aufgewachsen. Er ist mein bester Fahrer. Sie haben eine gute Wahl getroffen", versicherte Hastings.

„Er sieht so jung und niedlich aus, dieser Mr. …..", sagte Harry und warf dem jungen Mann im Fahrzeug eine Kusshand zu.

„Watson ist ein toller Fahrer. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ihr Geld ist gut angelegt. Wenn er gewinnt, bekommen sie 15 000 Pfund und die Option an einem weiteren Rennen teilzunehmen", sagte Hastings und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Ach Schatz, das ist alles so aufregend", seufzte Harry.

Harry hakte sich bei Dempsey ein und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Sagen sie Hastings, besteht die Möglichkeit auch selbst an einem Rennen teilzunehmen? Ich würde gern mal eine Runde in der Corvette drehen", schlug Dempsey vor und grinste.

Harry riss ihre Augen weit auf. Was um Himmels Willen führte er jetzt wieder im schilde, fragte sie sich besorgt.

„Sie wollen selbst fahren, Mr. Carter? Sie sind ein mutiger Mann. Was halten sie von einem kleinen Spiel unter Männern? Sie verdoppeln ihren Einsatz und im Gegenzug erhalten sie, wenn sie gewinnen, die Corvette", bot Hastings an und grinste frech.

Niemals würde der Yankee gewinnen, dachte er und war siegessicher.

„Abgemacht", sagte Dempsey und reichte Hastings die Hand.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie zog ihn zur Seite, wo Hastings sie nicht hören konnte.

„Was machst du da? Bist du verrückt geworden? Spikings bringt uns um, wenn wir weitere 10 000 Pfund verspielen. Es ist gefährlich, was du da treibst", warf sie ihm wütend vor.

„Wir brauchen das Auto, Harry. Das ist die beste Gelegenheit, um die Fahrerflucht nachzuweisen. Wenn ich gewinne, haben wir das Auto und Hastings wird sicher beeindruckt sein", erklärte er ihr sein Vorhaben.

„Ich werde dich nicht von der Leitplanke kratzen, Dempsey", sagte sie ernst.

„Wenn wir gewinnen, haben wir den Fahrer und das Auto. Was willst du mehr?", fragte er ruhig und lächelte.

„Wenn, wenn, wenn! Wenn du verlierst, haben wir gar nichts und Spikings dreht durch. Du kennst die Strecke nicht und es ist viel zu riskant", sagte sie wütend.

„Erst lebst du und dann stirbst du", sagte er nur kurz und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.

Sie gingen zurück zur Gruppe und Dempsey setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz der Corvette. Harry war noch immer wütend. Jill bemerkte Harry's Gesichtsausdruck und stellte sich neben sie.

„Sie haben einen richtigen Cowboy geheiratet, Mrs. Carter", sagte sie freundlich.

„Eher einen Irren. Er macht immer wieder solche Sachen, irgendwann landet er noch im Knast oder noch schlimmer, im Grab", erklärte Harry resigniert.

„So, meine Herrschaften, Mr. Carter wird für den Fahrer Tom Watson einspringen. Sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen und das Rennen kann beginnen", rief Hastings aufgeregt.

Die Fahrzeuge wurden in eine Reihe gefahren. Dempsey winkte Harry aufmunternd zu, doch sie reagierte nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur böse an.

Jill nahm eine karierte Flagge und stellte sich zwischen die Fahrzeuge. Sie gab das Startzeichen und die Autos preschten mit quietschenden Reifen in die Nacht.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stand nervös am Straßenrand und kaute an ihrem Daumen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um weiter in die Ferne schauen zu können, doch sie sah nichts, als die schwarze Nacht.

„Geht ihr Mann immer solche Risiken ein, Mrs. Carter?", fragte Hastings freundlich.

„Ja, leider. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch dagegen machen soll", seufzte Harry.

„Ein richtiger Draufgänger also, das gefällt mir. Was machen sie eigentlich so in New York?" fragte er neugierig.

„John ist im Import/Export. Ich habe aber nicht sehr viel Einblick in seine Geschäfte. Meistens gebe ich nur das Geld aus", erklärte sie ihm sachlich.

Jill gesellte sich zu ihnen und hakte sich bei Hastings ein.

„Wir sollten langsam zur Ziellinie gehen, Schatz. Die Wagen müssten gleich das Ziel erreichen", erinnerte sie ihn.

In der Ferne konnte Harry die Lichter zweier Fahrzeuge erkennen. Sie wurde nervös und hoffte, dass Dempsey in einem der Wagen saß. Hoffentlich war alles gut gegangen und er war wohl auf, dachte sie. Die Wagen rasten dicht nebeneinander auf die Ziellinie zu. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, ob es sich bei einem der Fahrzeuge um die Corvette handelte. Nervös ging sie auf und ab, als die Fahrzeuge immer näher kamen. Es war ein Kopf an Kopf rennen. Die zwei Fahrzeuge wechselten in kurzen Abständen die Positionen.

Die Spannung stieg und dann sah sie Dempsey, als er als erster die Ziellinie passierte. Aufgeregt sprang sie auf das Fahrzeug zu und fiel ihm um den Hals, als er ausstieg.

„Du Idiot", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Danke für die Glückwünsche, Schatz", scherzte er aber Harry war noch immer wütend.

„Warte nur, bis wir nach Hause kommen", drohte sie ernsthaft.

„Ich kann es kaum abwarten", neckte er sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Hastings und Jill kamen zu ihnen und Jill küsste Dempsey auf die Wange.

„Glückwunsch, Mr. Carter. Sie haben sich wirklich gut geschlagen. Ihre Frau kann stolz auf sie sein", sagte Hastings bedrückt.

„Das wird sie mir sicher zu Hause zeigen", lachte Dempsey.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit auf ihren Sieg und ihren großen Gewinn anzustoßen", schlug Jill vor.

Sie deutete auf die alte Stadtvilla im Hintergrund.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Jackson, es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe sie hatten trotzdem Spaß heute Abend", sagte Hastings mit gespielter Freundlichkeit..

„Vielleicht haben sie noch Lust uns auf einen Drink zu begleiten?", fragte Jill freundlich.

Die beiden Touristen schüttelten den Kopf und gingen zur Limousine. Sie stiegen ein und der Wagen fuhr davon, ohne das noch ein Wort gewechselt wurde.

Die Vier betraten die Stadtvilla und Hastings schaltete das Licht ein. Er führte seine Gäste ins Wohnzimmer und sie nahmen auf einem Sofa platz. Einige Minuten später kam auch Jill hinzu und schenkte ihnen Champagner ein. Das Haus war gemütlich und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Sicherlich gehörte es Jill, dachte Harry.

„Ich habe ihre bezaubernde Frau schon gefragt, Mr. Carter. Was machen sie so in New York?", fragte Hastings neugierig.

„Nennen sie mich John. Dies und Das. Ich lege mich auf keine Richtung fest. Sagen wir, ich bin im Import/Export beschäftigt. Auf jeden Fall lässt sich damit sehr gutes Geld verdienen. Sie wissen, was ich meine, Steve?", antwortete Dempsey und zwinkerte Hastings zu.

Harry lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück und nippte an ihrem Glas Champagner.

„Wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt?" fragte Jill interessiert.

„Erzähl du die Geschichte, Schatz. Es ist doch dein Metier", schlug Dempsey vor, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Ähm…Ich war Immobilienmaklerin und habe John ein Haus in Manhattan verkauft. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Heute leben wir gemeinsam in diesem Haus und ich gebe sein Geld aus", log Harry und lächelte sanftmütig.

„Was machen sie denn so, wenn sie keine Autorennen organisieren und teure Autos verlieren?" scherzte Dempsey und zwinkerte Hastings zu.

„Nennen wir es Import/Export. Ich denke, wir arbeiten in einer ähnlichen Branche. Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt mit ihrer wunderschönen Frau. Sie sind zu beneiden, John", sagte Hastings und Jill schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

„Schatz, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Wir haben jetzt das wunderschöne Auto und 15 000 Pfund gewonnen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde", schlug Harry vor und lächelte Dempsey verschmitzt an. Er kannte dieses Lächeln und wusste, dass sie es Ernst meinte.

„Gehen sie noch nicht, vielleicht können wir uns noch ein wenig austauschen und ins Geschäft kommen?", fragte Hastings an Dempsey gerichtet.

Dempsey wurde neugierig und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, da sie nicht wusste, was er vor hatte. Sie hatten jetzt alles, um die Fahrerflucht zu beweisen und Hastings wegen illegaler Autorennen dingfest zu machen. Harry konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er unvorsichtig wurde und zu viel riskierte. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Dies wollte ein Zeichen sein, um endlich aufzubrechen, doch Dempsey reagierte nicht darauf.

„Welche Geschäfte kommen ihnen da in den Sinn, Steve?", fragte Dempsey neugierig.

„Ich denke da mehr an Exportgeschäfte. Sie haben doch sicher gute Kontakte in die Staaten, John."

„Da können sie sich sicher sein. Für gute Geschäfte bin ich immer zu haben. An was haben sie da genau gedacht?", fragte Dempsey nachdrücklich.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich ihnen noch nichts genaues sagen kann. Wir kennen uns schließlich erst seit knapp 24 Stunden. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, werde ich ihren Background checken und dann mit ihnen in Kontakt treten. Wo kann ich sie in den nächsten Tagen erreichen?", fragte Hastings angespannt.

Harry schluckte hart. Auch das noch, dachte sie. Hastings würde sie überprüfen und feststellen, dass die Carters nicht existieren. Sie bekam ein unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Wir sind im Savoy abgestiegen. Der Empfang wird sie durchstellen. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn wir ins Geschäft kommen. Ein gutes Angebot kann ich einfach nicht ausschlagen", merkte Dempsey an und grinste.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Warum schoss er immer wieder über das Ziel hinaus?

„Liebling, wir sind doch nur noch ein paar Tage in London und wollten die restliche Zeit alleine verbringen, ohne Geschäfte und Arbeit. Ich möchte den restlichen Urlaub genießen", versuchte Harry ihn von seiner Idee abzubringen.

„Es soll nicht ihr Schaden sein, Christine", versuchte Hastings sie zu beruhigen.

„Du hast es gehört, Schatz. Johnny wird viel Geld für sich verdienen und du kannst es nach Herzenslust ausgeben", sagte Dempsey und lachte.

Dempsey schaute auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 2 Uhr Morgens.

„Wir sollten sie wirklich nicht länger aufhalten. Melden sie sich bei mir, wenn sie es sich überlegt haben. Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit", schlug Dempsey vor und stand auf.

Harry sprang auf und reichte Hastings die Hand.

„Wenn sie sich nicht melden, sind wir auch nicht böse," sagte sie schnell.

Dempsey räusperte sich. Er wollte mehr, als nur den Unfall aufklären. Hier ging es um eine noch viel größere Sache, da war er sich sicher.

„Das wäre aber sehr schade, Christine. Ich würde sie gerne wiedersehen", sagte Hastings leise.

Jill verließ wütend das Wohnzimmer. Harry erkannte direkt, dass sie eifersüchtig war und das zu Recht. Hastings war ein Widerling und sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Sein Blick machte sie nervös und seine Augen wirkten böse.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Haus. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in die Corvette. Dempsey startete den Wagen und sie fuhren wortlos in die schwarze Nacht.

Nach einigen Minuten ergriff Harry das Wort.

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden", fragte sie wütend.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Harry. Der Fisch zappelt schon am Haken. Wir kriegen den Mistkerl. Der hat richtig Dreck am Stecken und wir werden ihn zur Strecke bringen", erklärte Dempsey.

Harry spürte, dass er Blut geleckt hatte.

„Wie stellst du dir das alles vor? Background in New York? Wir werden aufkippen", teilte sie ihm ihre Befürchtungen mit.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe gute Kontakte nach New York, oder hast du das vergessen?", fragte er und war sich seiner Sache sicher.

„Wir wohnen im Savoy? Bist du komplett durchgedreht? Spikings wird das niemals erlauben. Warum ziehst du mich immer wieder in solche Dinge mit rein, Dempsey? Wir müssen das hinterher zusammen ausbaden, hast du das vielleicht vergessen? Immer wieder tust du so etwas", sagte sie resigniert. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen.

„Sei nicht so steif, Harry. Wir müssen auch mal was riskieren. Unsere Arbeit heute Nacht war gut, richtig gut. Wir haben den Unfallwagen, den Namen vom Fahrer und noch 5 000 Pfund gewonnen. Spikings wird glücklich sein, wenn er das Geld in den Händen hält. Undercover zu arbeiten heisst, dass man auch mal improvisieren muss. Ein paar Tage im Savoy wird die Behörde nicht arm machen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir Hastings richtig dran kriegen können, wird unsere Einheit mit Ruhm glänzen. Es wird Spikings überzeugen, vertrau mir", erklärte er ihr weiter und war mit sich zufrieden.

Harry atmete tief durch. Auf was hatte sie sich da wieder eingelassen, dachte sie und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht und sie war steif und zu vorsichtig. Aber so war sie nun mal und es würde ihr schwer fallen das zu ändern. Sie musste Dempsey folgen und zur Seite stehen, er war ihr Partner. Doch im Inneren fühlte sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er wieder zu viel riskierte. Ihre unterschiedliche Auffassung machte aus ihnen ein gutes Team. Es war ihre Aufgabe ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu bringen und diesen Job beherrschte sie besser, als jeder andere.

„Versprich mir eins, Dempsey. Wenn es zu heiss wird, steigen wir aus. Ich will dann auch kein „aber" hören. Der Typ gefällt mir nicht und ich habe kein gute Gefühl. Wird es zu riskant, sind wir raus, verstanden?", sagte sie fester Stimme.

„Du klingst, wie der Alte", stellte er fest und lachte.

Sie schaute ihn fest von der Seite an und er wusste, dass sie es Ernst meinte.

„Versprochen", stimmte er zu.

Dempsey steuerte den Wagen direkt zum SI 10 und parkte ihn in der Garage. Am nächsten Tag konnten die Kollegen die nötigen Spuren sichern. Jetzt hatte er aber noch ein paar Anrufe zu tätigen und sie gingen hinauf ins Büro.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als Harry ihren Bericht endlich abschließen konnte. Dempsey hatte einige Telefonate in die Staaten geführt und hatte einen vorzeigbaren Background organisiert. Er hatte eine Suite im Savoy gebucht und den Empfang instruiert jeden Anrufer bis zum Mittag zu vertrösten. Übermüdet und ausgelaugt lehnte sich Harry in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie reckte sich ausgiebig.

„Ich lege den Bericht auf Spikings Schreibtisch und hinterlasse ihm eine Nachricht, dass er uns im Savoy erreichen kann", schlug Harry vor und stand auf.

Dempsey lächelte zufrieden. Er war froh, dass sie seinem Plan zugestimmt hatte. Gemeinsam konnten sie den Fisch an Land ziehen. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte Harry aus Spikings Büro zurück und setzte sich auf Dempsey's Schreibtisch. Sie schlug lasziv die Beine übereinander.

„Meinst du Spikings wird wütend, wenn er hört, dass ich uns die Penthouse-Suite gebucht habe?", fragte er lässig.

„Du hast was? Spikings wird außer sich sein", stöhnte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Immer wenn sich ihm eine Chance bot, musste er es übertreiben und Spikings Möglichkeiten bis aufs Letzte ausschöpfen.

„Wir wollen doch so realistisch, wie möglich wirken oder Harry?", fragte er sanft und streichelte ihre schlanken Schenkel.

Seine Streicheleinheiten ließen ihre Wut schnell verfliegen und sie lächelte sanft.

„Improvisation ala James Dempsey, nehme ich an?"

„Du und ich in einem Luxushotel...das erinnert mich an unseren ersten Fall. Erinnerst du dich daran? Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet. Ich hoffe du schläfst nicht wieder auf der Couch?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Wie könnte ich diesen Fall vergessen. Während dieser Zeit hat sich mein komplettes Leben geändert und ich habe dich gehasst", erklärte sie ehrlich.

„Und trotzdem hast du weiter mit mir gearbeitet. Du bist wirklich hart im Nehmen, Babe", merkte er an und grinste.

„Ohne mich wärst du auch verloren gewesen, James. Außerdem wollte ich die armen Londoner Bürger vor dir schützen. Ich tue eben, was mir gesagt wird. Das nennt man strebsam und untergeben aber das sind für dich ja zwei Fremdwörter", sagte sie und lächelte ihn süffisant an.

„Ich bin dir untergeben, Prinzessin", flüsterte er und seine Hände fuhren langsam hinauf zu ihren Hüften.

„Du würdest also alles tun, was ich dir sage?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Gerade jetzt kannst du von mir alles verlangen", seufzte er leise.

„Das heisst, ich kann dich ausnutzen und du widersprichst nicht?", trieb sie das Spiel weiter.

„Alles, was du willst. Hier und jetzt", stöhnte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Dann mache uns doch bitte noch einen Kaffee", forderte sie ihn auf und lachte.

Dempsey ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen und atmete tief durch.

„Du treibst mich wirklich in den Wahnsinn, Lady. Ich werde mich furchtbar rächen", drohte er und sprang auf.

Hemmungslos kitzelte er sie und sie lachte herzhaft. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder stach er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen in die Rippen und es gelang ihr nicht sich zu wehren.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du lachst", sagte er sanft und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Wir sollten wirklich nach Hause fahren und ein paar Sachen packen", schlug sie vor und versuchte ihn abzulenken.

„Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt vernaschen", stöhnte er und küsste sie zum wiederholten Male sanft auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Fry betrat das Büro. Harry war starr vor Schreck.

„Ähm, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Fry ahnungslos.

Er schien die Situation nicht zu begreifen und Harry sprang vom Schreibtisch.

„Wir haben nur noch die Akten durch gesehen und unsere Berichte gefertigt", erklärte Harry verlegen.

„Aha, Spikings hat mir aufgetragen nach dem Rechten zu schauen und darauf zu achten, dass die Berichte fertig sind. Dann könnt ihr ja Feierabend machen und ich kümmere mich um die Überwachung von Hastings", erklärte Fry und achtete nicht weiter auf die beiden.

„Der entsprechende Wagen ist in der Garage. Sorge dafür, dass eine Spurensicherung erfolgt", sagte Dempsey im Befehlston.

„Cool, ihr seid so gut", staunte Fry.

„Ja, das sind wir", sagte Dempsey und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht länger an die Arbeit dachte.

„Wir machen dann mal Feierabend", teilte Harry ihm mit und hängte ihr Handtasche um.

Sie verließen das Büro. Als außer Hörweite waren, lachten sie herzlich. Fry verstand es einfach nicht die Situationen zu deuten und das war ihr Glück. Er war ein guter Polizist aber seine Auffassungsgabe war langsam. Dempsey fuhr zunächst Harry zu ihrem Haus und anschließend in sein Apartment, um einige Sachen zu packen. Als er seine Wohnung betrat, befand sich ein Anruf auf seinem Anrufbeantworter. Er schaltete ihn ein. Eine Frauenstimme erklang.

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Du hast dich lange nicht gemeldet und ich vermisse dich. Du bist schon so lange fort und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es jetzt bei dir ist aber du weißt ja, wann du mich erreichen kannst. Bitte melde dich, ich habe dich lieb."

Dempsey atmete tief durch und beschloss zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zurück zu rufen.

Nachdem er einen Koffer gepackt hatte, fuhr er zurück zu Harry. Sie erwartete ihn bereits und öffnete direkt die Tür.

„Du brauchst selbst zum Kofferpacken so lang", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Gestern Morgen hast du dich über meine Geschwindigkeit nicht beschwert", neckte er sie.

Sie stiegen verließen das Haus und stiegen in den Mercedes. Es wunderte Harry, dass er wusste, wo sich das Savoy befand. Ohne Umwege fuhr er direkt in das Hotel. Mittlerweile war es 8 Uhr morgens und sie waren müde und ausgelaugt.

Ein Page brachte ihr Gepäck in die Suite und der Empfang übergab ihnen den Schlüssel für das gebuchte Zimmer. Die Suite war ein Traum. Ein großes Doppelbett stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Champagner. Nachdem der Page das Zimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete Harry die Badezimmertür. In einer Ecke des großen Raumes befand sich ein riesiger Jaquzi. Harry lächelte und schloss die Tür. Sie war müde und hatte hunger. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie noch nichts gegessen. Dempsey hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen und bereits ein Frühstück bestellt.

Sie ließen sich auf das große, einladende Sofa fallen. Dempsey nahm Harry sanft in den Arm und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie liebte es seine Herzschlag zu hören und genoss seine Streicheleinheiten.

„Hast du im Badezimmer etwas aufregendes entdeckt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Könnte schon sein", antwortete sie ungenau.

Es klopfte und Dempsey öffnete die Tür. Der Zimmerservice fuhr einen Wagen hinein. Dempsey gab dem Kellner Trinkgeld und dieser verließ das Zimmer. Er goss Harry eine Tasse Tee ein und hielt ihr ein frisches Croissant unter die Nase, da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Sie biss ein Stück ab und kaute genussvoll.

„Mhhhhh, das ist gut", stöhnte sie.

„Was hast du im Badezimmer entdeckt?", fragte er erneut und biss ebenfalls von dem Croissant ab.

„Wenn du lieb bist, verrate ich es dir", neckte sie ihn.

Sie teilten sich das Croissant und nach jedem Bissen küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Nach dem Frühstück nahm Dempsey sie sanft in die Arme und streichelte ihren warmen, weichen Körper. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und streifte es ab. Sie warf es auf den Boden und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Brusthaar. Er zog ihre Bluse aus dem Rock und seine Hand verschwand unter der weichen Seide. Mit einer Hand öffnete er ihren BH und streichelte sanft ihre Brüste. Er konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Alles ergab nun einen Sinn. Coltrane, Joey's Tod und seine Versetzung nach London. Immer wieder hatte er nach den Gründen gesucht und nun hielt er den besten Grund in seinen Armen.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich gefunden habe?", flüsterte sie sanft.

„Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, Prinzessin", stöhnte er außer Atmen.

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in das großzügige Badezimmer. Harry ließ das Wasser ein und schaltete den Jaquzi ein. Das warme Wasser blubberte einladend. Langsam zogen sie sich aus und konnten ihre Blicke voneinander nicht abwenden.

Sie liebten sich heiß und innig in dem warmen Wasser, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry hielt ihren Atem an, sie hatte vergessen die Tür abzuschließen.


	10. Chapter 10

Jemand hatte das Zimmer betreten ohne darauf zu warten hinein gebeten zu werden. Harry lauschte den Schritten und sprang aus der Wanne. Beinahe wäre sie auf den feuchten Fliesen ausgerutscht. Sie taumelte und hielt sich am Waschbecken fest.

„Was machst du denn?", fragte Dempsey überrascht.

„Psst, da ist jemand im Zimmer", antwortete sie und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

Sie zog sich einen Bademantel an und lauschte an der Tür. Jemand ging im Zimmer nervös auf und ab. Harry erkannte die Schritte. Sie hatte diesen Gang schon viele Male gehört.

„Du bleibst hier. Verhalte dich bitte ruhig", forderte sie Dempsey auf und band den Bademantel zu.

Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Spikings lief noch immer nervös auf und ab. Er war überrascht, als Harry aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Was geht hier vor sich, Sergeant?", fragte er mit lauter Stimme. Augenscheinlich war er mal wieder wütend und Harry hoffte, dass ihm die Kleidung auf dem Boden entgangen war.

„Ich kann das erklären, Sir", stotterte sie verlegen.

„Ich habe deinen Bericht gelesen. Wir haben den Mistkerl also. Was soll dieses Theater hier? Das Savoy? Seid ihr wahnsinnig geworden? Das kostet uns ein Vermögen?", schrie er seinen Sergeant an.

„Wir müssen unsere Tarnung wahren", erklärte Harry nervös.

„Wozu denn das noch? Wir haben alles, um die Fahrerflucht und die Autorennen aufzuklären. Mehr habe ich von euch nicht verlangt. Wo ist dieser verfluchte Yankee?", schrie er nun noch lauter.

„Dempsey ist der Meinung, dass Hastings noch viel mehr im Schilde führt. Er möchte Dempsey als Geschäftspartner gewinnen. Sir, wir haben lange und hart daran gearbeitet und nun haben wir wirklich eine gute Chance den Mistkerl noch wegen anderer Delikte dran zu kriegen. Der Lieutenant hat eine wirklich gute Nase für solche Dinge. Sie müssen uns vertrauen, Sir", forderte sie ihn auf und sprang für Dempsey in die Bresche.

„Wo ist Dempsey?", fragte er zum wiederholten Male.

„Er wollte eine Runde joggen. Die Nacht war anstrengend und er wollte sich beim Laufen entspannen", log Harry und versuchte Dempsey's Hemd mit dem Fuß unter die Couch zu schieben.

„Ich gebe euch den Rest der Woche. Sollte sich bis dahin nichts ergeben, nehmen wir Hastings fest. Haben wir uns verstanden, Sergeant?", ordnete Spikings an und strich sich angespannt über den Kopf.

„Ich werde das mit Dempsey besprechen und ihm ihre Entscheidung mitteilen, Sir", stimmte sie ihrem Chef zu.

Als Spikings die Zimmertür öffnete, drehte sich er sich zu ihr um. Er deutete auf das Hemd, welches nun unter dem Sofa lag.

„Da unten staubt es zu, Sergeant", sagte er und räusperte sich.

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Spikings war nicht dumm und es war ihr bewusst, dass er wusste, das Dempsey nicht joggen war.

Dempsey hatte sich ein Badetuch um die Hüften geschlungen und kam ins Zimmer. Harry lag noch immer regungslos auf dem Sofa und atmete schnell.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte er besorgt.

„Du hast Spikings bestimmt bis ins Bad gehört oder? Er gibt uns den Rest der Woche, um Hastings zu überführen und dann sind wir raus", erklärte sie nun etwas gefasster.

„Hat Spikings dich so erregt?", scherzte er.

„Hör auf James, das war wirklich knapp. Ich blöde Kuh habe vergessen die Tür abzuschließen", seufzte sie.

„No risk, no fun. Wir können uns nicht ein Leben lang verstecken, Harry. Ich für meinen Teil habe das Bad sehr genossen", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das wird mir langsam alles zu viel, Dempsey. Wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist, werde ich mit Spikings reden. Wenn er uns trennen will, dann müssen wir damit leben, auch wenn mir ganz übel bei dem Gedanken wird. Das hat so keinen Sinn mehr", stöhnte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Du willst wirklich in Kauf nehmen, dass er uns trennt?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich kann das nicht länger. Spikings anzulügen macht keinen Sinn. Ich will sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Es liegt bei dir, Harry. Wenn das deine Meinung ist, werde ich es akzeptieren", gab er aufrichtig zu.

„Ich weiss nicht, was richtig oder falsch ist. Aber diese Lügen machen mich fertig und du kennst mich, ich kann nicht gut lügen. Es ist Spikings gegenüber auch nicht fair. Er hat so viel für uns getan und er verdient die Wahrheit. Selbst, wenn es bedeutet, dass er uns trennt", erklärte sie ihren Standpunkt.

„Du weisst, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr gibt, Harry", führte er besorgt an.

Sie nickte ihm zu und reckte sich dann ausgiebig.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn du dein Bad nimmst und ich werde noch einen Anruf machen? Du kannst das heisse Wasser ganz für dich allein genießen und ich werde dich nicht stören", schlug er vor und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Harry ging ins Bad und Dempsey nutzte die Zeit, um einen längst fälligen Anruf zu tätigen. In New York war es jetzt 6 Uhr morgens aber er wusste nicht, wann er die nächste Möglichkeit hatte ungestört zu telefonieren.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde der Hörer abgenommen.

„Hi, ich bin es", flüsterte er.

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Ich habe so lange nichts von dir gehört. Geht es dir gut? Wann kommst du wieder zurück?", überhäufte sie ihn mit Fragen.

„Ich werde noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Mir geht es mehr als gut", versicherte er und lächelte.

„Wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen und vermissen dich. Kommst du uns wenigstens mal besuchen?", fragte sie traurig.

„Sobald ich Zeit habe und das OK bekomme, werd ich euch besuchen, ich verspreche es dir. Wie geht es dir? Kommst du zurecht? Reicht das Geld, was ich euch schicke?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jimmy. Wir sind alle wohlauf. Du müsstest mal sehen, wie groß der Kleine geworden ist. Ich sage immer, er hat deine Augen. Große, sanfte, braune Augen....genau, wie du", erklärte sie ihm und er hörte, wie ihre Stimme brach.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe aber ich hatte viel zu tun. Hier in London gibt es fast mehr Verbrecher, als in New York", sagte er und lachte.

„Paß bitte gut auf dich auf, Jimmy. Du wirst noch gebraucht und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald", sagte die Frau am anderen Ende mit trauriger Stimme.

„Ich verspreche es dir wirklich. Sobald die Luft rein und die Sache mit Coltrane abgeschlossen ist, werd ich euch besuchen", teilte er ihr ehrlich mit.

„Jimmy, da ist doch was. Ist wirklich alles ok mit dir? Gibt es etwas, was du mir erzählen willst?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Da gibt es wirklich etwas aber ich möchte in Ruhe mit dir sprechen. Im Moment habe ich zu viel zu tun, um dir jede Kleinigkeit der letzten Monate zu erzählen. Das Leben hier ist aufregender als ich dachte", erklärte er und dachte an Harry.

„Melde dich bitte bald wieder, ja Jimmy? Lass nicht wieder so viel Zeit vergehen. Wir haben dich lieb", sagte sie sanft und schluckte hart.

„Ich habe euch auch lieb", sagte Dempsey und hängte den Hörer ein. Er hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, die schon eine Weile im Türrahmen stand.


	11. Chapter 11

„Wer war das?", fragte sie neugierig und erschreckte ihn.

„Niemand", antwortete er schnell.

Harry wurde misstrauisch. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wieso so geheimnisvoll, Dempsey? Wen versteckst du vor mir?", fragte sie ernsthaft und fühlte, wie die Eifersucht in ihr aufstieg.

„Ich habe nur in die Staaten telefoniert", erklärte er ihr und wusste, dass sie sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und starrte ihn an. Wieso sagte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit? Gab es eine weitere Simone in den Staaten? Fragte sie sich und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Es ist wirklich nichts, was dich beunruhigen sollte, Harry. Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Kann ich dir vertrauen, James Dempsey?", fragte sie ebenso ernst.

Er atmete tief durch und stand auf. Sanft schlang er die Arme um ihre Hüften, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Es war an der Zeit ihr einiges zu erklären. Keine Geheimnisse mehr.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, Harry. Komm her und setz dich", forderte er sie auf.

„Dieser Ton gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, Lieutenant", seufzte sie und blieb starr stehen.

„Tu mir jetzt endlich den Gefallen und setz dich hin", sagte er nun etwas lauter.

Langsam ging sie zum Sofa und ließ sich fallen. Der ernste Ton machte ihr Angst. Dempsey setzte sich neben sie und lehnte sich angespannt zurück.

„Coltrane ist nicht das einzige Problem in New York", seufzte er.

Harry saß still da und atmete kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe gerade mit meiner Mutter telefoniert. Das kannst du mir glauben oder es auch sein lassen", sagte er nun angespannt.

„Mach weiter, ich höre dir zu", versuchte sie ihm glaubhaft zu versichern.

„Meine jüngere Schwester Debbie ist in Schwierigkeiten. Seit 2 Jahren schicke ich meiner Mutter Geld, damit sie meinen kleinen Neffen aufziehen kann. Debbie wurde wegen Prostitution verhaftet und zu allem Überfluss hat sie sich von ihrem Zuhälter schwängern lassen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich ihr nicht helfen kann. Ich kann nichts tun, als meiner Mum Geld zu schicken und ab und zu kann ich mit Debbie telefonieren. Die Sache ist mir peinlich, ich bin ein Cop", erklärte er ihr mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Du hast Debbie nie erwähnt", seufzte sie, konnte aber seine Gefühle verstehen.

„Sie hat sich schon immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. In ein paar Wochen wird sie entlassen und ich habe Angst, dass sie meine Mutter wieder nur Kummer bereitet. Du glaubst nicht, wie deprimierend es für mich war, wenn die Kollegen sie auf's Revier geschleppt haben. Sie hat es übertrieben und am Ende konnte ich ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie musste für ihre Fehler gerade stehen. Der Cop in mir hat mir Recht gegeben aber der Bruder auf der anderen Seite war verzweifelt. Debbie ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie und ich rede nicht gern über sie", erklärte er weiter und fühlte sich schlecht, da er Harry nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Beinahe hätte er wieder ein Mißverständnis verursacht, obwohl es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Du bist ein guter Bruder", flüsterte Harry und strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Versager und hätte eher was unternehmen sollen. Die ganze Sache macht mich fertig, weil der Cop über den Bruder gesiegt hat. Ich habe ihr nicht genug geholfen. Immer wieder siegt der Cop in mir und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das ändern kann", stöhnte er leise und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.

„Und du hast mir nicht davon erzählt, weil du dachtest, ich würde dich verurteilen?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Ja, ich denke, das war der Grund. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen", versicherte er ihr.

„Diese Geheimniskrämerei hat mir viel mehr Angst gemacht", sagte sie leise und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„In ein paar Wochen oder Monaten muss ich nach New York", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Harry hob den Kopf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, Dempsey", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest aber ich sage dir gleich, ich kann dir keine Bilderbuchfamilie bieten", erklärte er ihr.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, James Dempsey. Aber ich habe von dir erwartet, dass du mich nicht so lange im Dunkel lässt. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wieso du so wenig von deiner Familie erzählst und sie bisher nicht in New York besucht hast", sagte sie verwundert.

„Ich bin nicht nur vor Coltrane weggelaufen. Das Angebot des Departments kam nicht ganz ungelegen. Ich bin ein Feigling", seufzte er verlegen.

„Du bist alles andere als ein Feigling. Manchmal muss man erst sehr tief fallen, bevor man wieder aufstehen kann. Debbie kann froh sein, dass sie einen großen Bruder hat. Ich wollte immer einen großen Bruder", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie wollte ihn wieder aufmuntern.

„Harry, du bist ja widerlich. Du siehst mich als deinen großen Bruder?", neckte er sie und es ging ihm schlagartig besser.

Sie lachten beide herzlich und sie waren froh, dass sie dieses Mißverständnis aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Dempsey war glücklich, dass er Harry alles anvertrauen konnte und sie trotzdem zu ihm stand. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen Menschen getroffen, dem er so bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Nachdem er Joey getötet hatte, hatte er sein Vertrauen verloren aber er fand es langsam wieder. Harry hatte sein Leben verändert und sie hatte es um so vieles besser gemacht.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen, mir fallen die Augen zu", sagte Harry und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie legten sich gemeinsam ins Bett und schliefen bis zum Abend. Dempsey öffnete die Augen. Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln. Langsam kroch er aus dem Bett und versuchte Harry nicht zu wecken.

„Wie spät ist es?", knurrte sie leise.

„Sechs Uhr abends. Schlaf noch ein bisschen, ich bestell uns was zu essen", schlug er vor und griff nach dem Telefon.

„Keine geheimen Anrufe mehr?", neckte sie ihn und kicherte.

„Wenn ich es dir verrate, ist es nicht mehr geheim", scherzte er und wählte die Nummer vom Zimmerservice.

Nach der Bestellung kroch er zurück ins Bett und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Wir haben bestimmt noch 30 Minuten, bis der Zimmerservice stört", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", stöhnte sie scherzhaft.

Er lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und sie legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Meinst du Hastings wird sich melden?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

„Bei meiner Vorgeschichte kann er gar nicht anders. Schließlich wurde ich schon zwei Mal als Dealer verhaftet und die Cops suchen mich wegen Steuerhinterziehung. Ich denke, ich bin ein würdiger Partner", erklärte er ihr und grinste zufrieden.

„Uhhh, ein richtiger Schwerverbrecher. Ich liebe das Spiel mit dem Feuer", scherzte sie, denn das lag ihr ganz und gar nicht.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Dempsey atmete tief durch und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo John, hier ist Steve. Ich denke, ich könnte ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten. Haben sie immer noch Interesse?", fragte Hastings fröhlich.

„Wenn es sich wirklich lohnt, dann bin ich dabei. Was können sie mir anbieten, Steve?", fragte Dempsey und versuchte locker zu klingen.

„Nicht am Telefon. Ich möchte sie heute Nacht treffen. Können sie das einrichten?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben nichts anderes vor", versicherte Dempsey.

„So gerne ich ihre Frau auch mag aber ich möchte sie alleine treffen. Es ist ein Geschäft zwischen uns, John", schlug Hastings vor und klang ernst.

„Ich soll meine Kleine alleine lassen?", fragte Dempsey schockiert und Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Sie wird sie schon nicht so sehr vermissen, John. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich habe ein Angebot, was sie nicht ausschlagen können. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden in ihrer Hotelbar. Ist ihnen das recht?", fragte Hastings und klang zuversichtlich.

„In Ordnung. Ich bin in zwei Stunden unten. Wenn ich mich verspäte, dann bestellen sie doch etwas auf meine Rechnung", schlug Dempsey vor und hängte ein.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, zog Dempsey sich an und ordnete seine Sachen für den Abend. Harry war nicht damit einverstanden, dass er alleine ging, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Sie hoffte nur, dass alles gut ging.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, ich werde alles mit anhören und wir greifen ein, wenn es notwendig ist", sagte sie und gab Dempsey ein Mikrophon, welches Chas kurz zuvor vorbei gebracht hatte.

Chas richtete den Rekorder ein, während Harry das Mikrophon unsichtbar unter Dempsey's Hemd befestigte. Nachdem der Rekorder prepariert war, verließ Chas das Zimmer. Er hatte die Aufgabe sich ebenfalls in der Bar aufzuhalten und notfalls einzugreifen. Sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen.

„Schau nicht so besorgt, Harry. Was soll schon in einer Hotelbar passieren? Ich spüre, dass er anbeißen wird und das wird eine große Sache. Spikings wird stolz auf uns sein", sagte er fröhlich.

Harry war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, wie Dempsey. Ihr war es nie recht, wenn sie getrennt arbeiten mussten aber vielleicht musste sie sich auch in Zukunft daran gewöhnen.


	12. Chapter 12

Dempsey betrat die Bar. Hastings war bereits eingetroffen und nippte an einem Glas Gin. Als er Dempsey bemerkte winkte er ihm freundlich zu.

„Guten Abend, John. Schön, dass sie es geschafft haben", begrüßte ihn Hastings und Dempsey nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Guten Geschäften kann ich eben nicht wiederstehen, Steve", sagte Dempsey und gab ihm die Hand.

„Ich hoffe Christine war nicht zu wütend, weil ich sie alleine treffen wollte?", fragte Hastings und lächelte.

„Nein, nein, sie akzeptiert meinen Hang zum Abenteuer. Schließlich darf sie hinterher das Geld ausgeben", scherzte Dempsey.

„Sie haben ja wirklich eine interessante Vergangenheit, John", sagte Hastings und machte eine kurze, durchdachte Pause.

„Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, James?", beendete er den Satz.

Dempsey wollte aufspringen, wurde aber von Hastings zurück auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Eine Pistole zielte in seine Richtung. Chas wollte bereits eingreifen, wurde aber von Dempsey zurück gewunken.

„Eine falsche Bewegung Mr. Dempsey und ihre Partnerin wird das Hotel nicht lebend verlassen", drohte ihm Hastings und schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Was wollen sie Hastings?", fragte Dempsey angespannt. Er dachte an Harry, die alleine im Zimmer war und hoffte, dass sie die Situation erkannt hatte.

* * *

Harry lauschte dem Anfang des Gespräches aufmerksam. Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie nicht hörte, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat. Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken, als sie das kalte Metall einer Waffe im Nacken spürte. Langsam streifte sie den Kopfhörer ab und legte ihn zur Seite.

„Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug, Mrs. Makepeace", wurde sie von Jill aufgefordert.

Harry stand langsam auf und drehte sich zu Jill um.

„Hören sie Jill, das muss alles nicht sein. Noch ist niemand verletzt worden und sie könnten uns helfen, dann kann ich ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen", versuchte Harry sie zu überreden.

Jill schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und lächelte.

„Das wird das Geschäft unseres Lebens, Süße und sie werden es uns nicht kaputt machen. Ich habe gehört, dass mein Steve und Mr. Dempsey einen gemeinsamen Bekannten in New York haben", erklärte Jill mit einem Lächeln.

Harry wusste sofort, wen sie meinte. Dieser Fall war ausser Kontrolle geraten.

„Ihre Pistole bitte, Mrs. Makepeace", forderte Jill sie auf.

Harry legte ihre Pistole auf den Boden und schob sie mit einem Fuß rüber.

„Wir gehen jetzt", sagte Jill und deutete zur Tür.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dieser Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

* * *

Chas versuchte unauffällig die Bar zu verlassen. Als er an Dempsey vorbei ging, wurde er von Hastings am Arm festgehalten.

„Sie setzen sich wieder, sonst passiert was. Ich will sie im Auge behalten, also da rüber", forderte er Chas auf und deutete auf einen Platz am Ende der Bar.

Dempsey nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Er wollte nichts riskieren und musste herausfinden, was hier gespielt wurde.

„Dachten sie wirklich, sie könnten mich reinlegen, Lieutenant? Ich habe wirklich gute Kontakte in New York und für eine kleine Summe, verraten die sogar ihre Mutter. Schließlich habe ich festgestellt, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Freund in den Staaten haben", erklärte Hastings mit fester Stimme.

„Was wollen sie von mir, Hastings?", fragte Dempsey zu wiederholten Male.

Dempsey wurde plötzlich bewusst, von welchem gemeinsamen Freund er sprach. Hastings sprach über Coltrane. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihn diese Geschichte immer wieder einholte. Es war ein Geist seiner Vergangenheit und er hatte gehofft, dass er endlich damit abgeschlossen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte Harry das Hotel sicher verlassen und Unterstützung angefordert, dachte er und starrte Hastings fest in die Augen.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre kleine Freundin, Mr. Dempsey. Sie ist in wirklich guten Händen", sagte Hastings und grinste. Dempsey's Hoffnungen schwanden. Harry war in großer Gefahr und er war im Moment nicht in der Lage ihr zu helfen. Er musste alles tun, um sie da heil wieder heraus zu holen.

„Wenn sie genau machen, was ich ihnen sage, wird ihrer Partnerin nichts passieren. Sollte aber etwas schief gehen, ist sie tot, hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fragte er ernst und sah die Sorge in Dempsey's Augen.

„Machen sie schon, worum geht es?", fragte Dempsey nervös.

„Ihre Aussage entscheidet, ob mein guter, alter Freund hinter Gittern wandert. Sie werden ihre Aussage zurückziehen, Dempsey und sie werden mich bei einem großen Deal unterstützen. Besorgen sie mir 100 000 Pfund und bei der Übergabe will ich keine Bullen sehen. Sie ganz alleine werden den Deal mit mir durch ziehen. Das sind die Bedingungen, damit ihre Freundin am Leben bleiben kann. Keine Tricks mehr, sonst wird sie sterben und das meine ich, wie ich es sage", erklärte Hastings mit einem bedrohlichen Ton.

„Ich soll meine Aussage gegen Coltrane zurückziehen? Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Hastings", sagte Dempsey erschrocken.

„Es ist an ihnen, ihre Partnerin zu retten, Mr. Dempsey. Sie haben 48 Stunden Zeit das Geld zu besorgen und Coltranes Freilassung zu organisieren. Übermorgen wird ein großer Deal stattfinden und sie werden mich zur Sicherheit begleiten. Wenn alles Gut geht, bekommen sie DS Makepeace als Austausch für ihre Dienste. Sind wir im Geschäft, Lieutenant?", fragte Hastings und nippte an seinem Drink.

„Wenn Sergeant Makepeace auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, dann werde ich euch jagen und finden. Das ist keine Drohung, versteh mich nicht falsch, Hastings. Das ist ein Versprechen", rief Dempsey ausser sich.

Hastings sah sich nervös um. Der Barkeeper griff bereits zum Telefon. Dempsey schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Marke auf die Bar.

„Versuchen sie nicht mich zu finden, Dempsey. Ich werde mit ihnen in Kontakt treten", sagte Hastings und stand auf.

„Wenn ich auch nur einen Cop in meiner Nähe sehe, werden sie Mrs. Makepeace nie wieder sehen. Vergessen sie das nicht, Dempsey", drohte er zum wiederholten Male und verließ dann die Bar.

Chas wollte Hastings folgen, wurde aber von Dempsey zurück gehalten.

„Lass ihn laufen, Chas. Die Mistkerle haben Harry", erklärte er wütend, mit gebrochener Stimme.

* * *

Jill führte Harry in einen dunklen Kellerraum. Harry wurde hinein gestoßen.

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl", befahl Jill und Harry folgte der Anweisung. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Jill schien unberechenbar. Harry hatte sich komplett in dieser Frau getäuscht.

„Bitte Jill, sie machen einen großen Fehler", versuchte Harry erneut auf Jill einzuwirken.

„Halt den Mund, Miststück", sagte sie kurz und fesselte Harry am Stuhl.

„Wenn dein James unsere Bedingungen erfüllt, bist du in 2 Tagen hier raus. Du solltest besser nicht versuchen zu fliehen. Das könnte deiner Gesundheit schaden und damit du siehst, dass es mir Ernst ist, nimm das", schrie Jill und schlug Harry heftig ins Gesicht.

Der heftige Schlag war schmerzhaft und hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Harry schmeckte Blut. Jill war ausser sich. Augenscheinlich war ihre Eifersucht stärker, als Harry befürchtet hatte. Eine eifersüchtige Frau war gefährlich, das wusste Harry und sie wollte sie nicht weiter reizen, doch das war gar nicht nötig. Wie von Sinnen schlug Jill weiter auf sie ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Dempsey saß in Spikings Büro. Er schlug hilflos die Hände vors Gesicht, während Spikings nervös auf und ab ging.

„Ich hab geahnt, dass das schief geht", sagte Spikings besorgt.

„Vorwürfe können sie mir nachher machen. Wir müssen Harry finden", seufzte Dempsey, und starrte Spikings an.

„Irgend eine Idee, wo man sie hingebracht hat? Was ist mit der Stadtvilla? Könnte sie dort sein?", fragte er Dempsey, versuchte ihn aber nicht unter Druck zu setzen.

„Das wäre zu einfach. Da kann sie nicht sein. Ich habe nicht die kleinste Idee, wo sie sein könnte. Die arbeiten für Coltrane, Boss. Die sind gefährlich und unberechenbar", sagte Dempsey wütend.

„Was schlägst du vor, Dempsey?"

„Wir müssen den Anschein erwecken, dass ich auf den Deal eingehe. Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich im Moment nicht. Harry ist im Moment wichtiger, als alles andere", schlug Dempsey genervt vor.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich den Sergeant auch heil da raus bekommen will? Du meinst also, wir sollen zum Schein auf den Deal eingehen? Die Sache mit Coltrane könnte uns da Schwierigkeiten machen", merkte Spikings nervös an.

„Wenn es sein muss, ziehe ich meine Aussage zurück", sagte Dempsey ehrlich und wusste, dass das nur die letzte Möglichkeit war.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage, Lieutenant!", schrie Spikings jetzt aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", stöhnte Dempsey leise.

„Zunächst besorge ich die 100 000 Pfund, das ist das kleinste Problem. Anschließend werde ich an höherer Stelle um Rat fragen. Vielleicht ist es möglich die Freilassung von Coltrane vorzutäuschen, ohne das es raus kommt. Drück die Daumen, dass den Herrschaften da oben was einfällt", erklärte Spikings und verließ das Büro.

* * *

Harry's Kopf schmerzte. Die Schläge hatten ihr sichtlich zugesetzt. Ihr Mund war trocken und schmeckte nach getrocknetem Blut. Ihre Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Die Luft roch nach altem Fisch und Harry versuchte diesen Geruch einzuordnen. In der Ferne hörte sie die Sirene eines Schiffes. Sie war im Hafen. Wahrscheinlich in einem alten Kühlraum unter einer der Lagerhallen.

Hastings betrat den Raum und hielt einen Teller in der Hand. Er setzte sich neben sie und fütterte sie mit einem ekelhaften Brei. Angewidert wandte sie sich ab.

„Na komm schon, iß was. Du musst doch bei Kräften bleiben", forderte er sie auf.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Wir könnten uns wirklich gut verstehen und Spaß zusammen haben, wenn du dir nur ein bisschen Mühe gibst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Du wirst keine Freude mehr an deinem Leben haben, Hastings", versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich kann mir auch nehmen, was ich will", drohte er ihr.

„Dann bist du ein toter Mann", sagte sie angespannt.

Wütend warf er den Teller in eine Ecke. Der Brei spritzte an die kahle Wand.

„Du machst mir keine Angst, Schlampe. Ich habe immer alles bekommen, was ich wollte und wer will mich davon abhalten dich zu bekommen?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Ich", erklang eine Frauenstimme.

„Ich mach doch nur Witze, Jill. Du weisst doch, dass ich nur dich liebe", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Was sind deine Bedingungen um mich frei zu lassen, Hastings?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das Geschäft meines Lebens und die Freilassung von Coltrane. Das sind keine unüberwindbaren Hindernisse", lachte Hastings.

Harry wurde schwindelig. Egal, was auch passierte, Coltrane durfte nicht frei gelassen werden. Resigniert senkte sie ihren Kopf. Dempsey durfte diese Bedingungen nicht erfüllen. Sie musste versuchen zu fliehen, das war ihre einzige Chance zu überleben. Niemals würde Spikings es zu lassen, dass Coltrane frei gelassen würde und das war auch richtig. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Dempsey im Moment zu allem bereit war.

Hastings und Jill verließen den Raum. Sie hatten noch einen wichtigen Anruf zu tätigen.

* * *

Spikings kehrte mit einem zuversichtlichen Blick zurück ins Büro.

Dempsey saß noch immer regungslos auf dem Stuhl und hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Ein Bote bringt das Geld, sobald es verfügbar ist", teilte er Dempsey mit.

Erleichtert atmete Dempsey durch. Der erste Schritt war gemacht.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Hastig nahm Dempsey den Hörer ab.

„Haben sie das Geld besorgt, James?", fragte Hastings neugierig.

„Ist auf dem Weg", antwortete Dempsey kurz.

„Was macht unser alter Freund Coltrane? Macht er schon Reisepläne?"

„Ist in Arbeit, Hastings. Coltrane wird aber erst frei gelassen, wenn ich DS Makepeace wohlauf wieder zurück habe. Sonst kommen wir nicht ins Geschäft", sagte Dempsey mit fester Stimme und wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Spikings traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte Dempsey vor?

„Wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt, Lieutenant?", fragte Hastings jetzt angespannt.

„Bei der Übergabe erhalten sie einen Anruf aus New York, dass Coltrane frei gelassen wurde, nicht früher und nicht später. Das sind meine Bedingungen. Anschließend lassen wir sie und Jill gehen. Ich rate ihnen nur mir nie wieder vor die Füße zu kommen. Rufen sie mich Morgen um die selbe Zeit wieder an und ich will mit Makepeace reden. Ich will eine Sicherheit, dass sie noch lebt", erklärte Dempsey seinen Plan.

Spikings hielt angespannt die Luft an. Würde der Plan funktionieren? Hastings durfte nicht so viel Zeit haben, um nachprüfen zu können, ob Coltrane wirklich entlassen wurde. Dempsey baute auf seine Menschenkenntnis.

* * *

Harry nutzte die Abwesenheit der beiden um sich weiter zu orientieren. Sie konnte durch den Türspalt keinen Lichtschimmer sehen. Harry musste in einem alten Keller sein, irgendwo im Hafen. Sie sah keine Chance sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Bis auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, war der Raum leer. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment immer mehr bewusst, dass sie fast keine Chance hatte zu überleben. Ihre ganze Hoffnung ruhte nun auf Dempsey. Würde er sie rechtzeitig finden?

* * *

Dempsey hängte den Hörer ein, ohne noch ein weiters Wort mit Hastings zu wechseln. Erleichtert ließ er sich zurückfallen.

„Er wird das Angebot annehmen", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Was macht dich so sicher, Dempsey? Du spielst mit Makepeace Leben, ist dir das klar?", fragte Spikings angespannt.

„Werfen sie mir nicht vor, dass ich mit Harry's Leben spiele, Boss. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit sie heil da raus zu holen. Chef, sie wissen, wie viel Harry mir bedeutet und es ist meine Schuld, dass Hastings sie gekidnappt hat. Ich mache mir schon genug Vorwürfe und brauche nicht noch welche von ihnen", schrie Dempsey seine Wut hinaus.

„Schrei mich nicht an, Lieutenant. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Makepeace. Eure Beziehung, oder wie auch immer ihr das nennt, macht die Sache nicht einfacher. Du bist emotional betroffen, Dempsey", warf Spikings ihm vor.

„Harry ist der beste Partner, den ich je hatte und ich werde sie da raus holen. Sie haben mir doch selbst gesagt, dass ich ihr meine Gefühle zeigen soll und Harry Gefühle für mich hat, die über eine berufliche Partnerschaft hinaus gehen. Jetzt werfen sie mir nicht vor, dass ich den Rat befolgt habe, Boss", schrie Dempsey nun noch lauter und verließ das Büro.


	14. Chapter 14

Dempsey hatte schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder ging er gedanklich den Fall durch. Kurz nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, fuhr er ins Büro. Lediglich Spikings saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Morgen, Boss", begrüßte ihn Dempsey.

„Guten Morgen, Dempsey. Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen. Ist dir etwas eingefallen?", fragte Spikings interessiert.

Dempsey schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm Harry's Bericht und las ihn wieder und wieder durch. Im Gegensatz zu Harry konnte er nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Sie fehlte ihm und er hatte Angst um sie. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee und er stürmte in Spikings Büro.

„Boss, ich muss mit diesem Watson sprechen", sagte er kurz und stützte die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Der kleine Student, den wir wegen der Fahrerflucht festgenommen haben?", fragte Spikings überrascht.

„Wo ist er im Moment? Er hatte Kontakt zu Hastings und ich könnte wetten, dass er etwas weiß", erklärte Dempsey zuversichtlich.

„Ich lasse ihn sofort hierher bringen. Er sitzt drüben in Pentonville und wartet auf seinen Prozess", sagte Spikings und griff nach dem Telefon.

* * *

Harry's Körper schmerzte. Die Fesseln schnitten ihr ins Fleisch und sie war müde. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie auf diesem Stuhl verbracht und die harte Lehne drückte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Wirbelsäule. Hastings betrat den Raum. Er hatte es aufgegeben ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen.

„Du bist hart im nehmen", merkte er kalt an.

„Dempsey wird nie zulassen, dass Coltrane frei gelassen wird. Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich um?", fragte sie und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht und wollte nur noch schlafen.

„Mir würde da noch etwas anderes einfallen", stöhnte Hastings und starrte sie an.

Harry sah seine bösartigen, kleinen Augen, die im faden Licht einer Glühbirne glitzerten.

„Trau dich, Hastings", forderte sie ihn auf und spielte mit seinem Ego. In ihrem Inneren hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn überwätigen konnte, auch wenn das nur ein kleiner Funke war.

In diesem Moment betrat Jill den Keller. Sie schien ihm nicht zu trauen und folgte ihm unmittelbar, wenn er den Raum betrat.

„Halt dich nicht mit dem Miststück auf, wir haben Wichtigeres zu erledigen", sagte sie im Befehlston und Hastings verließ, mit einem durchtriebenen Blick, den Raum.

Irgendwann würde er wieder kommen, dachte Harry, und dann waren sie alleine und sie würde ihre Chance nutzen.

* * *

Tom Watson saß regungslos im Verhörzimmer, als Dempsey den Raum betrat. Spikings folgte ihm.

Dempsey setzte sich an den Tisch, während Spikings an der Tür stehen blieb.

„Du hast eine junge Frau getötet, Watson. Wie konntest du da noch ruhig schlafen?", traf Dempsey den Nagel auf den Kopf.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren", gestand Watson.

„Sie hatte zwei kleine Kinder und du hast sie in ihrem Blut liegen lassen, du kleiner Feigling", warf ihm Dempsey vor.

Tom saß weiterhin regungslos am Tisch.

„Du kannst jetzt einiges wieder gut machen", bot Dempsey an und Tom wurde hellhörig.

„Wie?", fragt er kurz.

„Hastings hat meine Partnerin in seiner Gewalt und ich will von dir wissen, wo er sie hin gebracht hat. Überleg es dir gut, was du antwortest", drohte ihm Dempsey.

Tom überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Du weisst es nicht oder willst du es nicht wissen?", fragte Dempsey mit Nachdruck.

„Ich kann nicht helfen", sagte Watson und schaute nervös auf den Tisch.

Dempsey stand auf und stützte sich am Tisch ab. Sein Blick war eindringlich. Spikings wandte seinen Blick ab, er wusste, dass er besser nicht darauf achten sollte, was nun passieren würde.

„Pass auf, du kleiner Idiot. Ich mache dir jetzt ein Angebot und es wäre besser für dich, wenn du darauf eingehst. Du bekommst Bewährung, wenn du uns sagen kannst, wo Hastings meine Partnerin hingebracht haben könnte, hast du mich verstanden? Du gehst hier als freier Mann raus", bot Dempsey ihm an und blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

„Ich weiss wirklich nichts", seufzte Tom und versuchte Dempsey's Blick auszuweichen.

Dempsey schlug haltlos mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Er war lange genug ruhig geblieben.

„Mach den Mund auf oder ich vergesse mich", schrie er und zog seinen Revolver.

„Glaub mir, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Du sagst mir, was ich wissen will oder ich knall dich ab", flüsterte Dempsey und hielt Watson den Revolver an den Kopf.

Watson brach in den Tränen aus. Er fürchtete um sein Leben und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Okay, vielleicht habe ich eine Idee", stotterte er leise.

„Gut für dich, Feigling. Raus damit, sonst knallt es", sagte Dempsey harsch.

„Hastings hat eine Lagerhalle im Hafen angemietet. Da werden die Autos getuned und repariert, wenns nötig ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sie dorthin gebracht hat. Die Ecke im Hafen ist sehr ruhig und die meisten Hallen stehen leer", flüsterte Watson kaum hörbar.

„Kannst du mir die Halle auf einem Plan zeigen?", fragte Dempsey ruhig.

„Ja, das kann ich. Kann ich dann gehen?", fragte Watson nervös.

„Ich halte mein Wort, du kleiner...."

Spikings reichte ihnen einen Plan vom Hafen und Watson zeichnete den Standort ein.

Tom Watson verließ den Raum und wurde zunächst wieder in seine Zelle geführt. Spikings organisierte seine Freilassung.

* * *

Harry's Körper zitterte. Sie konnte nur schwer die Augen offen halten. Plötzlich betraten Hastings und Jill den Raum. Hastings hatte ein Telefon in der Hand und wählte eine Nummer.

„Du sagst dem Yankee, dass es dir gut geht und nicht mehr, verstanden?"

Harry war überrascht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet noch einmal Dempsey's Stimme zu hören. Sie nickte zustimmend.

Hastings wählte die Nummer vom SI 10. Es war die selbe Zeit, wie am Tag zuvor. Dempsey nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hier ist dein Partner, Lieutenant", sagte Hastings kurz und hielt Harry den Hörer hin.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Dempsey besorgt.

„Ich lebe", sagte sie kurz.

„Hör mir zu und sag nichts weiter", versuchte Dempsey zu erklären, doch Hastings unterbrach das Gespräch.

„Sie lebt, Dempsey. Morgen läuft der große Deal. Du bringst mir die 100 000 Pfund um 10 Uhr in die Bar

„Great Harry" in der Thorney Street. Das ist ein Wortspiel nach meinem Geschmack", lachte Hastings.

„Ich habe das Geld. Wann bekomme ich meinen Partner zurück?", fragte Dempsey ernst.

„Wenn der Deal gelaufen ist, werd ich Mrs. Makepeace zu uns bringen lassen. Ich erwarte Coltranes Anruf in der Bar, ist das klar?", fragte Hastings siegessicher.

„Wir sind im Geschäft und ich hoffe, dass sie wohlauf ist, sonst Gnade dir Gott", drohte Dempsey und legte auf.

* * *

Spikings lief zum wiederholten Male in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er hatte das Gespräch soweit er konnte verfolgt.

„Geht es Makepeace soweit gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Sie lebt, Chef. Mehr Zeit hatte ich nicht. Der Deal läuft um 10 Uhr in der Bar „Great Harry". Wenn Hastings in der Bar ist, stürmt ihr das Lagerhaus. Ich versuche den Deal ohne Probleme ablaufen zu lassen und wiege Hastings in Sicherheit. Sobald ihr Harry befreit habt, nehm ich Hastings fest und...", erklärte Dempsey wütend.

„Nichts weiter, Lieutenant. Du nimmst ihn fest und sonst nichts. Er wird seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt, haben wir uns verstanden?", ordnete Spikings an.

Dempsey atmete tief durch. Er hasste Hastings für das, was er Harry und ihm angetan hatte. In seinem Inneren spürte er nichts als ein Gefühl der Rache und er hoffte, dass er diese unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

Spikings stellte ein Team zusammen, um das Lagerhaus zu stürmen. Er hoffte, dass Harry wohlauf war und Watson sie nicht belogen hatte. Dempsey verbrachte eine weitere schlaflose Nacht in Harry's Haus. Er wollte nicht alleine in seinem Appartment übernachten und entspannte sich auf ihrem Sofa. Das Haus war so still und dunkel. Als der Morgen graute, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fuhr wieder ins Büro. Chas saß an einem Schreibtisch und organisierte augenscheinlich Harry's Befreiung.

„Du siehst müde aus, Dempsey", begrüßte ihn Chas.

„Ich habe seit 2 Tagen nicht geschlafen. Hast du den Plan für das Lagerhaus?", fragte Dempsey und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

„Sobald Hastings raus ist, gehen wir mit 6 Mann rein. Jill dürfte schnell zu überwältigen sein. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Dempsey. Das wird schon gut gehen", versuchte Chas ihn zu beruhigen.

Dempsey strich sich nervös durchs Haar. Hoffentlich hatte Chas Recht. Dieses Paar war gefährlich und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was alles passiern konnte.

Spikings betrat das Büro und übergab Dempsey einen Aktenkoffer.

„Hier ist das Geld, Dempsey. Egal, was passiert, Makepeace ist in diesem Fall das Wichtigste, verstanden? Halt dich zurück und schieße nicht los, wie der letzte Mensch auf der Welt. Deine Gefühle in dieser Sache sind zweitrangig", sagte Spikings, und schaute Dempsey ernsthaft an.

„Ich fahre jetzt los", sagte Chas und steckte seine Pistole in das Holster.

„Viel Glück", wünschte ihm Dempsey.

„Hör mir gut zu, Dempsey und ich sage das nur ein Mal. Solltest du ausser Kontrolle geraten, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass du wieder zurück nach New York gehst, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Makepeace da raus geholt wird, das verspreche ich dir aber halte dich bei Hastings zurück, sonst fliege ich dich persönlich zurück und das meine ich ernst", erklärte Spikings, und verließ hinter Chas das Büro.

* * *

Harry wusste nicht welcher Tag es war. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie bereits in dem Keller verbracht? War es draussen dunkel oder hell? Tag oder Nacht? Jill öffnete die Tür und kam herein.

„Ich hätte große Lust dich sofort zu erschießen, Schlampe", drohte sie Harry und hielt ihr eine Pistole an den Kopf.

„Dann erschieß mich, los, worauf wartest du noch? Auf Polizistenmord steht lebenslänglich und es wäre mir eine Genugtuung, wenn du nie wieder raus kommst", versicherte Harry und lächelte bitter.

„Was machst du denn da?", rief Hastings und schlug Jill die Pistole aus der Hand.

„Sie erledigen; das Miststück ist für uns doch wertlos", erklärte sie und hob die Pistole wieder auf.

„Ich bin kein Mörder, Jill. Coltrane wird nur frei gelassen, wenn ich sie lebendig ausliefere. Ich will Coltrane nicht enttäuschen, nur weil du deine Eifersucht nicht kontrollieren kannst. Also laß den Mist und bring sie rauf. Ich rufe dich an, wenn der Deal abgeschlossen ist. Bring den Sergeant dann in den Pub und ich warne dich, dreh nicht durch", sagte Hastings wütend.

Jill fesselte Harry mit Handschellen und führte sie aus dem düsteren Raum. Das Tageslicht schmerzte in den Augen. Harry hatte Recht, sie waren im Hafen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Möglichkeit Jill zu überwältigen, wenn Hastings sie alleine ließ.

* * *

Es war kurz vor 10, als Dempsey den Pub betrat. Hastings war noch nicht eingetroffen. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und legte den Aktenkoffer vor sich. Vor dem Pub erkannte er zwei Kollegen in einem Zivilwagen. Dempsey winkte ihnen zu und deutete an, dass sie ausser Sichtweite fahren sollten. Das Fahrzeug setzte sich in Bewegung. Ein Fremder betrat den Pub und setzte sich an die Bar.

* * *

Hastings verließ die Lagerhalle und fuhr davon. Harry und Jill waren alleine. Kurz nachdem Hastings das Gelände verlassen hatte, fuhren Chas und Spikings auf die Lagerhalle zu. Außer Hörweite stellten sie den Wagen ab. Leise gingen sie auf die Halle zu, weitere Polizisten näherten sich von der Rückseite. Chas stellte sich neben ein Fenster und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Er sah Harry, die, mit Handschellen gefesselt, in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Jill richtete eine Waffe auf sie.

Er deutete mit einem Finger auf das Tor. Spikings stellte sich neben den Türrahmen und wartete, bis Chas seine Position eingenommen hatte. Chas riss die Tür auf und gemeinsam stürmten sie ins Gebäude. Jill wurde durch den plötzlichen Lärm überrascht. Als sie den Abzug betätigen wollte, trat Harry ihr kräftig gegen das Knie. Der Schuss löste sich, verfehlte aber sein Ziel.

Weitere Schüsse fielen und Jill brach leblos zusammen. Spikings rannte zu Harry und befreite sie von den Handfesseln. Sie war völlig erschüttert und die letzten Tage hatten ihr zugesetzt. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Spikings drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Es ist vorbei, Sergeant", versicherte er ihr.

„Wo ist Dempsey?", fragte sie und ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.

„Er kümmert sich um Hastings. Chas bringt dich zu ihm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Bist du verletzt, Makepeace?", fragte Spikings und winkte Chas zu sich.

„Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, Sir", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Bring sie in den Pub, Chas. Ich bleibe hier und kümmere mich um den Rest. Nehmt den Mistkerl fest", ordnete Spikings an.

Chas brachte Harry zum Wagen und sie fuhren mit Vollgas davon.

* * *

Hastings betrat den Pub und begrüßte zunächst den Fremden an der Bar. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich zu Dempsey an den Tisch. Der Fremde legte ebenfalls einen Koffer auf den Tisch.

„Haben sie das Geld, Hastings?", fragte er leise.

Dempsey öffnete seinen Aktenkoffer und schob ihn rüber. Der fremde Mann öffnete seinen Koffer und zeigte Hastings den Inhalt. Im Inneren des Koffers befand sich ein Plastikbeutel mit weißem Pulver.

„Es ist immer wieder schön mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Hastings", sagte der Fremde und nahm den Koffer an sich.

Der Mann verließ den Pub. In einer Nebenstraße wurde er von Fry und Dave festgenommen.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zu unserer persönlichen Abmachung, Lieutenant", sagte Hastings und stellte den Koffer neben sich ab.

„Halten sie ihr Wort, Hastings und ich halte meins", forderte Dempsey ihn auf.

Hastings ging hinter die Bar und wählte die Nummer des Lagerhauses. Der Anruf wurde nicht beantwortet. Er wiederholte den Anruf aber auch dieses Mal wurde nicht geantwortet. Nervös kam Hastings zurück an den Tisch.

„Ihre Partnerin ist auf den Weg hierher", log Hastings.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry betrat den Pub. Wütend rannte sie auf den überraschten Hastings zu. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du bist verhaftet!", rief sie und Dempsey legte Hastings die Handschellen an.

Chas führte Hastings aus dem Raum. Harry ließ sich gegen Dempsey's Brust fallen und er schloss seine Arme um sie. Ihr Körper zitterte und sie weinte hemmungslos.

„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen", seufzte Dempsey erleichtert und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Bring mich nach Hause", forderte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme auf.

„Alles, was du willst, Prinzessin. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst um dich", flüsterte er sanft und streichelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich bin so müde, James. So wahnsinnig müde. Bring mich nach Hause und bleib bei mir. Lass mich nicht alleine", sagte sie schwach und sie hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest.

Dempsey brachte Harry zum Auto. Ohne mit Spikings Rücksprache zu halten, fuhr er in Richtung Stadt. Mit Spikings konnte er auch später noch sprechen, dachte er. Nur Harry war wichtig und nichts anderes zählte.


	16. Chapter 16

Dempsey fuhr direkt zu Harry in die 187 Camberwell Grove. Harry war auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen. Sie atmete schwer und Dempsey war unsicher, ob er nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren sollte. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und das feuchte Haar hing wirr in ihr Gesicht. Als er den Wagen stoppte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Ihre Haut war fahl und sie verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Dempsey stieg aus und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Vorsichtig half er ihr auszusteigen. Zärtlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüften und führte sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, Harry?", fragte er besorgt.

„Bring mich bitte nur rein, mir geht es gut", sagte sie leise und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie wusste, dass er sich sorgte und das war Balsam für ihre verletzte Seele.

Er schloss die Tür auf und brachte sie direkt hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein und bestelle was zu essen. Bleib sitzen, ich kümmere mich um alles", schlug er vor und verschwand im Badezimmer. Harry hörte, wie das Wasser plätscherte. Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück und reichte ihr den Bademantel.

„Das Wasser ist gleich eingelaufen. Ich bin unten, wenn du mich brauchst", sagte er verlegen.

„Was ist los, James?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Es ist nichts, Harry. Nach einem heissen Bad wirst du sich besser fühlen und ich bestelle währenddessen was zu essen", erklärte er sanft aber Harry wusste, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„James, bitte, rede mit mir", flehte sie ihn an.

Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und legte sanft einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Es war meine Schuld, Harry. Ich wollte zu viel und das hat dich fast das Leben gekostet. Du siehst so schwach und verletzlich aus. Der Gedanke, dass du nicht mehr leben könntest, hat mich um den Verstand gebracht. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", machte er sich Vorwürfe und schaute ihr traurig in die Augen.

„Das war nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben es gemeinsam entschieden, Dempsey. Partner entscheiden gemeinsam und stehen es gemeinsam durch. So war es schon immer", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und Dempsey war froh, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.

Er traute sich kaum sie anzusehen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er gesagt, dass man berufliches und privates nicht vermischen durfte. Jetzt war genau das eingetreten, was er immer befürchtet hatte. Fast hatte er die Frau verloren, die er liebte.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Dempsey stand auf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die schmerzenden Lippen.

„Nimm ein Bad, Harry, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir", sagte er und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Er ging hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Spikings betrat das Haus und ging direkt, an Dempsey vorbei, ins Wohnzimmer. Dempsey folgte ihm.

„Geht es Makepeace gut?", fragte Spikings besorgt.

„Sie versucht stark zu sein aber ich persönlich glaube, dass es ihr furchtbar geht", erklärte Dempsey seinen Eindruck.

„Was habt ihr euch eigentlich bei der ganzen Geschichte gedacht, Dempsey? Wir hätten Hastings vorher verhaften können aber du musstest wieder übertreiben, konntest nicht genug bekommen. Harry hätte tot sein können, ist dir das klar?", sagte er und machte Dempsey die Vorwürfe, die Harry ihm hätte machen müssen.

„Sie haben Recht, Sir", stimmte Dempsey ihm zu, und Spikings war überrascht.

„Hat er nicht", sagte Harry, die ins Zimmer kam.

Dempsey ging direkt zu ihr und stützte sie. Sie stieß seinen Arm von sich.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld und nicht meine. Hastings ist der Übeltäter. Wir haben ihn unterschätzt, das passiert den besten Polizisten, Tag für Tag", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Makepeace. Vielleicht solltest du lieber in ein Krankenhaus gehen und dich untersuchen lassen", schlug Spikings vor und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich komme zurecht, Sir und ich habe Hilfe an meiner Seite", sagte sie und schaute zu Dempsey.

Spikings räusperte sich hörbar. Ihm wurde diese Situation unangenehm. Er musste ein Thema ansprechen, was ihm gar nicht behagte.

„Es gibt was, das keinen Aufschub mehr duldet", sagte Spikings und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Harry und Dempsey setzten sich ebenfalls. Was nun kommen würde, würde ihnen sicher nicht gefallen.

„Dempsey, du hast Gestern etwas zu mir gesagt, worüber ich lange nachgedacht habe", begann Spikings.

Harry schaute Dempsey überrascht und neugierig an.

„Sir...... ich bin wirklich sehr müde und....", versuchte Harry ihn zu unterbrechen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte.

„Ich weiß, Sergeant und ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht sehr wichtig wäre. Heute musste ich eine junge Frau erschießen, weil ihr beide den Fall nicht unter Kontrolle hattet. Ich frage mich, ob ihr vielleicht nicht ganz bei der Sache ward und nachdem was Dempsey mir Gestern gesagt hat, bin ich mir fast sicher. Es geht um eure Zukunft", erklärte Spikings und war erstaunlich ruhig.

Dempsey wusste, was Spikings nun sagen würde und griff nach Harry's Hand.

„Boss, wir haben hart an dem Fall gearbeitet aber wir haben Hastings unterschätzt. Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, dass er mit Coltrane unter einer Decke steckte", versuchte Dempsey die Situation zu retten.

„Ich habe euch vor ein paar Wochen gewarnt. Eure persönliche Situation lenkt euch ab und das ist nicht gut", versuchte Spikings seine Position zu erklären.

„Sagen sie es direkt, Sir. Es bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als uns zu trennen", führte Harry die Erklärung fort.

Spikings schluckte hart und schaute in Harry's traurige Augen. Dempsey senkte resigniert seinen Kopf.

„Ich hätte Heute fast meinen besten Sergeant verloren und ich will nie wieder so etwas erleben, haben wir uns verstanden? Das ist wirklich eure letzte Chance. Beweist mir, das ich mich nicht in euch getäuscht habe. Ihr bringt mich ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten, wisst ihr das? Wenn jemand heraus findet, dass ich über eure Beziehung Bescheid wusste, kann ich meinen Hut nehmen. Was passiert, wenn ihr eure Beziehung beenden solltet? Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht?", erklärte Spikings verzweifelt.

Harry wurde ganz schwindelig. Der kalte Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Erst ihre Entführung und nun auch noch Spikings. Das war alles zu viel für sie.

„Entschuldigt, ich kann das nicht", sagte sie und rannte die Treppen hinauf.

Harry riss sich ihre Sachen vom Körper und schlüpfte in den Bademantel. Ihr Körper roch nach altem Blut und Schimmel. Ihre Haare klebten und ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Wütend warf sie die Nachttischlampe zu Boden.

Dempsey hörte das Splittern des Glases und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Er fand sie weinend auf dem Bett.

„Es ist gut Harry, er ist weg und es ist alles vorbei", sagte er beruhigend und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass ich sterbe", schluchzte sie leise.

„Du bist hier, hier bei mir und alles ist gut. Spikings gibt dir ein paar Tage frei, damit du dich erholen kannst. Anschließend gehen wir gemeinsam an die Arbeit", sagte er leise und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Glaubst du, wir können beides?", fragte sie ihn und ihr Körper zitterte noch immer.

„Es ist schwer, Harry aber wenn du es willst, dann tu ich alles, damit es funktioniert", erklärte er ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Harry befreite sich aus der Umarmung und stand langsam auf.

„Ich brauche dringend ein heißes Bad und anschließend was zu essen", seufzte sie und ging ins Badezimmer.

Sie ließ ihren Bademantel auf den Boden fallen und stieg ins warme Wasser. Die Wärme tat gut und sie ließ sich zurücksinken.


	17. Chapter 17

Dempsey hatte das Essen bestellt und es bereits im Backofen warm gestellt. Harry saß noch immer in der Badewanne. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen und ging die Treppe hinauf. Er klopfte an die Tür.

„Harry? Ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

„Bleib bitte draußen", rief sie erschrocken.

Dempsey hörte nicht auf sie und öffnete die Tür. Was er dort sah, erschrak ihn. Harry's Körper war mit blauen Flecken übersät. Sie musste schreckliche Schmerzen haben, dachte er und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und Harry lehnte sich schnell wieder zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass er diese Wunden sah.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Dempsey, noch immer unter Schock stehend.

„Mir geht es gut, Dempsey. Bitte, lass mich alleine", flehte sie ihn an.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Du musst dich im Krankenhaus untersuchen lassen", forderte er sie auf.

Harry schüttelte lediglich ihren den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für weitere Diskussionen.

Dempsey nahm die Shampoo-Flasche und wusch ihr vorsichtig die Haare. Sie war zu schwach, um dagegen protestieren zu können. Vorsichtig wusch er mit einem Schwamm den verletzten Rücken und sie stöhnte schmerzhaft bei jeder Berührung.

„Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, Harry. Ich bin hier, gewöhn dich endlich daran", sagte er leise.

„Hilf mir bitte raus", bat sie ihn unter Schmerzen.

Dempsey konnte ihren Anblick kaum ertragen und half ihr in den Bademantel. Sanft rieb er sie trocken und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bringe dir etwas zu Essen rauf", schlug er vor aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lass uns unten essen, James. Hier ist es mir zu still. Ich kann die Stille und die Dunkelheit nicht ertragen", erklärte sie ihm und lächelte vorsichtig.

Er half ihr in den Pyjama und führte sie die Treppen hinunter. Er hatte ihr Lieblingsessen vom Italiener bestellt und gab ihr einen Teller. Vorsichtig aß sie einen Happen und schluckte schwer. Sie leerte das Wasserglas mit einem Zug und trank schließlich ein zweites. Müde ließ sie ihren Kopf zurückfallen.

„Ich fahre Morgen ins Büro und schreibe den Bericht. Meinst du, du kommst für ein paar Stunden ohne mich aus?", fragte er und schluckte einen Bissen hinunter.

„Natürlich, du kannst nicht jede Minute hier sein. Du willst den Bericht schreiben?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Jap, ich werde alles tun, damit es funktioniert und Morgen mache ich die Schreibtischarbeit", versicherte er ihr.

„Bring die Akte mit hierher und wir machen es zusammen", schlug sie ihm leise vor.

„Nope, du erholst dich und ich gehe ins Büro. Keine Diskussion, Sergeant", befahl er sanft.

„Spikings macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich, Harry. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nach New York zurück schickt, wenn ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann", gestand er ihr.

Harry schaute ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus an.

„Was hast du ihm Gestern erzählt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich habe ihm quasi gesagt, dass wir eine Beziehung haben. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht aber ich war verzweifelt und durcheinander", seufzte er und stellte seinen Teller ab.

„Er wusste es sowieso, Dempsey. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Wir haben beide in dem Fall Mist gebaut und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Jill ist tot und es ist unsere Schuld. Wir hätten sie sofort verhaften sollen", sagte sie und nahm eine weitere Gabel.

„Was haben sie dir angetan, Harry?", fragte er überraschend.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, bitte, James. Lass es gut sein", bat sie ihn ruhig.

„Hat er dich ...?"

„Nein," antwortete sie schnell und er atmete erleichtert durch.

„Hast du keinen Hunger mehr, Süße?"

„Ich möchte nur noch schlafen. Legst du dich zu mir?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich, ich bleibe bei dir, so lange du es möchtest", bot er ihr an.

Dempsey stellte die Teller in die Küche und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Langsam legte er die Arme um sie und hob sie vom Sofa. Er trug sie hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und legte sich dann neben sie.

Als die Sonne ins Schlafzimmer schien, öffnete Dempsey die Augen. Mühsam erkannte er, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er stand auf und hörte das Plätschern der Dusche. Die Tür stand einen Spalt auf und er warf einen Blick ins Badezimmer. Er war unschlüssig, ob er hinein gehen sollte, tat es aber schließlich doch. Harry erschrak, als sie ihn hinter sich bemerkte.

„Tu das nie wieder", sagte sie in einem scharfen Ton.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich schnell mit unter die Dusche springe? Ich muss gleich ins Büro", sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Harry schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er hatte ihren verletzten Körper bereits letzten Abend gesehen und es machte ihr nichts mehr aus. Er hatte Recht, sie musste das nicht mehr alleine durchstehen.

Während sie gemeinsam duschten, küsste er jeden ihrer blauen Flecken. Er traute sich kaum sie anzufassen und beschloß lediglich beim Einseifen zu helfen. Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, zogen sie sich an und gingen hinunter in die Küche. Es klingelte an der Tür und Dempsey war bereits auf dem Sprung, wurde aber von Harry zurückgehalten.

„Ich gehe und öffne meine Tür", sagte sie und lächelte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und war überrascht Spikings zu sehen. Sie bat ihn in die Küche.

„Möchten sie einen Tee, Sir?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Das wäre nett. Danke, Makepeace. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt, während Dempsey den Kessel auf den Herd stellte.

„Es geht mir besser, danke der Nachfrage. Wieso sind sie hier?", fragte sie ihren Chef überrascht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie ein weiteres Mal aufsuchen würde.

„Ich habe euch die Akte mitgebracht. Vielleicht kann Dempsey bei seinem Bericht etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Wenn er ihn alleine schreibt, bekomme ich ihn nicht vor nächstes Jahr", erklärte Spikings und er hatte recht.

„Harry ist krank", warf Dempsey ein.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und nahm die Akte an sich.

„Der Bericht ist sehr wichtig, Dempsey. Makepeace soll dir helfen, wenn sie kann. Italien hat einen Auslieferungsantrag gestellt und der Fall muss schnell bearbeitet werden. Ich verlasse mich auf euch. In seiner Vernehmung hat Hastings noch einige interessante Namen genannt. Wir können noch weitere Festnahmen vorweisen", sagte Spikings stolz und es sah aus, als hätte er die Aufregung der letzten Tage vergessen.

„Er wird in London nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen?", fragte Dempsey wütend.

„Er wird angeklagt, dafür sorge ich ganz persönlich. Daher muss der Bericht so schnell, wie möglich auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Schafft ihr das?", fragte Spikings besorgt.

„Das heißt, wir können weiterhin zusammen arbeiten, Sir?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Letzte Chance, Sergeant. Macht privat, was immer ihr wollt aber sobald ihr in die Reichweite des Büros kommt, seit ihr nur noch Sergeant Makepeace, und Lieutenant Dempsey, ist euch das klar? Wenn einer von euch noch Mal ausser Kontrolle gerät, setze ich dich ins Flugzeug, Lieutenant!", machte Spikings seinen Standpunkt deutlich.

„Danke, Sir. Wir wissen ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Als guter Freund muss ich euch beiden gratulieren. Ich freue mich für euch aber das nur ausserhalb des Büros", sagte Spikings und räusperte sich.

Spikings verließ das Haus. Auf der Treppe blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch Mal um. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusste, dass es zukünftig noch mehr Ärger geben würde aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten sein bestes Team zu verlieren.

„Du kümmerst dich gut um Makepeace", ordnete Spikings an und deutete mit einem Finger auf Dempsey.

„Dich sehe ich Morgen mit dem Bericht im Büro, Lieutenant. Und dich, Sergeant, will ich erst nächste Woche wieder sehen. Das ist ein Befehl", mit diesen Worten ging Spikings zu seinem Auto und fuhr davon.

Harry schloss die Tür und lehnte sich zurück. Dempsey nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Dann machen wir es wie immer, Sergeant. Ich mache die Beinarbeit und gehe Brötchen holen und du schreibst schon mal den Bericht", sagte Dempsey und grinste breit.

„Ich habe frisches Toastbrot und wir können im Bett frühstücken. Aber wenn du zum Bäcker laufen möchtest, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten", sagte sie frech.

Dempsey schaute ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Lippen. Innig versanken sie in einem langen, sinnlichen Kuss.


End file.
